Dans Mes Veines
by MacBethncis
Summary: Un évènement du passé et un acte au présent changeront leur futur... Dans mes veines... C'est autant dans celles de Tony, que dans celles de Gibbs, que dans les miennes et aussi dans les vôtres, j'en suis sûre. Ai je besoin de nommer ce qui coule en nous
1. Ton Présent

**Dans Mes Veines**

Un évènement du passé et un acte au présent changeront leur futur...

Dans mes veines... C'est autant dans celles de Tony, que dans celles de Gibbs, que dans les miennes et aussi dans les vôtres, j'en suis sûre. Ai-je besoin de nommer ce qui coule en nous ? ...Amour...

Situé à la fin de l'épisode 1.22. Spoiler Saison 3 sur Gibbs car lorsque je me suis aperçue de la coïncidence de mon idée et de la vie de Gibbs, je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer et j'ai donc fait le lien entre Mon Tony et lui.

Voilà ce que m'a inspiré ma pause vacance. Je n'abandonne pas mes autres fanfictions, celle-ci ne devrait pas faire plus de 5 chapitres… Alors, si le premier chapitre vous plaît vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... et puis, ça m'encouragera à retranscrire ce que j'ai sur papier... Merci d'avance !

**Chapître I**

**Ton Présent**

L'open-space était calme, il ne restait plus que Gibbs à son bureau. Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'être là. Les dossiers sur l'enquête Johnson étaient désormais tamponnés "Affaire Classée". Abby et Ducky étaient rentrés après leur avoir amené à dîner, se doutant qu'une fois de plus, ils termineraient tard. Et effectivement, il était vraiment tard quand Kate, McGee et Tony lui rendirent leur rapport et il avait suffit d'un hochement de tête à Gibbs pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient rentrer.

Il aurait pu rentrer lui aussi, pourtant il était toujours là, il rechignait à fermer le dossier sur une vie gâchée de la sorte. Ce n'était ni un meurtre, ni un accident dû à une négligence mais un suicide. Et Gibbs refusait de résumer la vie du Lieutenant Johnson à ce mot. Rick Johnson ne pouvait pas aimer, aimer un homme pour être clair et se sentir libre. Le regard de sa famille et ses convictions religieuses n'étaient pas à exclure des ses raisons mais surtout, l'armée était si importante qu'il n'avait jamais pu la quitter. Il avait préféré quitter la vie... Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas ça ? Avec le suicide, on ne sait jamais tout à fait. Multiples raisons qui peuvent se résumer en une seule... Jethro le savait, il le savait que trop ... Et surtout Gibbs en avait assez d'arriver quand c'était trop tard.

En ce qui concernait l'équipe, Kate avait bien encaissé. Elle avait trouvé un réconfort chez le Père Clannon, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas voué à Dieu mais plutôt à elle. Lui-même avait trouvé un apaisement dans cette église et allumé ces bougies, une pour chacun de ses anges. Par contre quand il regardait Tony, il y avait quelque chose qui retenait son attention. Tony était vraiment trop calme, il y avait une fausse note quelque part. Etait-ce dû uniquement à cette affaire ou à autre chose ? Gibbs avait remarqué le silence dans lequel Tony était resté depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur entretient avec Denise, la femme du Lieutenant. Mais Jethro se demandait surtout si ça ne datait pas de plus tôt, de beaucoup plus tôt. On avait l'impression de tout savoir sur DiNozzo, de le cerner, mais ce n'était qu'un reflet dans l'eau qui se brouillait dès qu'on regardait de plus près, comme des ronds dans l'eau qui finissaient par vous donner toute une autre perspective.

Depuis quand regardait-il DiNozzo pour essayer d'aller au-delà ? Depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre. Des questions, il en posait sans arrêt aux autres : aux témoins, aux suspects. Mais des questions à Tony jamais ... ? Les questions essentielles, celles qui changeraient leur vie à tous les deux. Il voulait le connaître mieux, bien mieux. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

**- Patron ? **

Gibbs releva la tête surpris de reconnaître la voix qui l'appelait :

**- DiNozzo !**

**- Oui, je voulais te parler, j'attendais au parking mais tu n'arrivais pas et je voulais savoir alors ...**

Tony avait l'air complètement perdu, là devant lui. Il avait sûrement répété son entrée en matière une bonne centaine de fois mais ça n'avait pas suffit à l'aider.

**- Savoir quoi ? **le questionna donc Gibbs.

**- Oui, bien sûr. Tu ... enfin je dois ... mais ...**

**- DiNozzo ? **

**- Ce n'est pas clair, je sais.**

**- Tout à fait.**

**- Je vais y arriver.**

L'agent du NCIS respira un bon coup et se lança enfin :

**- J'ai besoin d'un congé de trois jours maximum. Mais surtout, j'aurais voulu savoir si tu ...accepterais de m'accompagner. Je dois être là-bas... enfin à Evanston, pour vendredi. Je partirais demain après-midi, un vol pour Chicago. Je comprendrais si tu refusais. Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, tu peux dire non et on en parlera plus... **

En voyant l'angoisse de Tony si grande à la perspective d'aller "là-bas", Gibbs sut tout de suite l'importance de ce qui était en jeu et surtout que Tony avait besoin de lui.

**- Tony ! **

**- Oui ? **

**- Je peux en placer une ?**

**- Bien sûr, Boss.**

**- Pourquoi dois-tu aller là-bas ? **

**- Une commission de remise en liberté conditionnelle se réunit pour la prison de Joliet et je dois y intervenir.**

**- Pour ou contre ? **

**- Contre, absolument contre. **

La réponse avait été lancée immédiatement, sans une hésitation. Tony ne pouvait imaginer une autre solution à cette question apparemment.

**- Pourquoi la commission ne se réunit-elle pas à Joliet ? **

**- L'avocat du demandeur a obtenu cette faveur du juge, preuve qu'il est très doué et donc, je dois y être absolument. Il ne peut pas être remis en liberté.**

**- Une enquête pour Baltimore ou Philadelphie ? **

Depuis que Tony était au NCIS, il n'avait marqué aucun retour vers son passé, il ne regrettait pas ces précédentes affectations. Il racontait bien certaines anecdotes mais elles ne représentaient aucunement ce qu'il avait vécu en tant que flic, Gibbs en était bien conscient. Donc, il se demandait quelle enquête amenait Tony vers un tel retour en arrière. Un retour qui lui faisait du mal, mais qu'il se devait de faire pour parvenir, une bonne fois pour toute, à surmonter ce qui avait marqué son passé. Gibbs le voyait très bien.

**- Aucune des deux.**

**- Péoria ? **

**- Non plus... **

Tony regarda enfin Gibbs et lui dit dans un murmure :

**- J'avais 16 ans. J'ai vécu là-bas un peu plus d'un an... **

Tony s'arrêta, il aurait voulu en dire plus à Gibbs mais c'était bloqué et puis pas ici, pas au NCIS qui serait alors définitivement lié à ça et c'était hors de question :

**- Tony ? **

Gibbs était vraiment perdu maintenant.

_"Je ne savais pas pour cette année de la vie de Tony et pour les autres non plus en fait, je dois bien l'admettre. Même si j'ai lu et relu son dossier personnel plus que nul autre, il n'était rempli ironiquement que de mots impersonnels. De plus, s'il était mineur au moment des faits, rien n'a été mentionné dans son casier et donc, Tony n'avait pas à en parler ... Enfin, il aurait pu si j'avais accepté d'écouter..."_

**- Je te dirais tout, seulement pas ici, pas maintenant, il...**

**- Il te faut encore un peu de temps.**

**- Alors ça veut dire oui ? **

**- Je vais prévenir Kate et demander à McGee de revenir. **

Gibbs vit le visage de Tony pâlir.

**- Pas pour faire leur sac, DiNozzo. Mais pour les prévenir de notre absence, ils se débrouilleront.**

**- Oui, bien sûr. Pardon... Je sais plus où j'ai la tête. J'ai hâte que tout ça soit fini. Bon, je passerai te prendre pour l'aéroport à 15 heure et j'aurai du café, **dit Tony, en pivotant vers la sortie.

Tony avait une boule dans la gorge mais il était parvenu à la contenir. Il était soulagé que Gibbs ait accepté, même s'il savait que tout serait différent après ça.

Arrivé devant l'ascenseur, il se retourna :

**- Merci, Patron.**

Et l'ex-Marine était de nouveau seul. Peut-être plus pour longtemps, qui sait ?

_"Tony a besoin de moi... de moi !"_ se répétait Gibbs. _"Tony a dû témoigner alors qu'il était encore adolescent ! Et il était prêt à m'en parler ! Et toi Jethro, à quoi es-tu prêt ? "_

Le lendemain, Tony était à l'heure et les cafés présents comme promis. Il essayait d'être comme d'habitude mais il restait de longues minutes sans rien dire. Gibbs avait décidé de lui laisser du temps, il savait que Tony lui parlerait. C'était cette complicité entre eux qui lui permettait d'en être sûr. Elle était née sans effort, s'était épanouie sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher et demeurait solide comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Quand certaines personnes lui demandaient "Pourquoi DiNozzo faisait-il toujours partie de son équipe ? ", Gibbs se contentait de répondre : "Tony et moi, ça fonctionne." Parce qu'il pourrait leur parler de ses qualités d'enquêteur, de son humanité, de son sourire, de cette vie en lui : cette vie pour laquelle il luttait tous les jours, la sienne et celle des autres, surtout celle des autres. Et par dessus tout, il avait ce soucis constant de prendre soin de l'équipe et du patron. Et l'air de rien, il parvenait toujours à les éloigner des ténèbres de l'enquête... Et Jethro savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas leur faire comprendre.

Et puis surtout, ce qui le troublait toujours c'était que Tony restait avec lui... avec lui. Oui, Tony et lui, ça fonctionnait. Car il avait beau avoir l'air d'un macho, dragueur et bla bla bla, ce n'était qu'un air et Gibbs ressentait une fragilité émaner d'Anthony.

Maintenant, ils étaient dans l'avion, Gibbs avait laissé le hublot à Tony. Jethro imaginait aisément qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps. Tony avait d'ailleurs sorti un dossier de son sac. Prouvant à Gibbs qu'il avait raison et, qu'en plus de son boulot au NCIS, il avait encore travaillé sur ça. Et comme Gibbs l'avait prévu, la vision des nuages et du jeu avec le soleil avait apporté le calme à Tony et le sommeil avait suivi. Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le dossier. Il devait contenir les renseignements sur ce qui était arrivé, il y a 16 ans. Et l'ex-Marine, au prix d'un énorme effort, parvint à se retenir d'y jeter un oeil et de ce fait, il enclencha le premier film disponible, sans trop savoir ce qu'il choisissait : Coeur Sauvage. Petit film sans prétention, sans effets spéciaux, pas de bouleversements cinématographiques en vue non plus mais agréable ... Et alors que le générique de fin s'imprimait sur l'écran, la chanson qui n'était qu'une mélodie dans le film reprenait ses paroles originales et Gibbs parvint enfin à y mettre un nom : Nat King Cole avec Nature Boy.

_" There was a boy_

_A very strange enchanted boy_

_They say he wandered very far, very far_

_Over land and sea_

_A little shy and sad of eye_

_But very wise was he_

_And then one day_

_A magic day he passed my way_

_And while we spoke of many things_

_Fools and kings_

_This he said to me... "_

Gibbs tourna la tête vers Tony. La fin du vol était proche et il dormait toujours.

_"A mes côtés."_ pensa Gibbs, en souriant. _"Quelle paix je ressens toujours quand Tony est là. Et lui que ressent-il à mes côtés ? "_

Gibbs vit alors que la première page dépassait de la farde : une photo. Pas de textes explicatifs, juste un cliché. Gibbs savait combien une photo pouvait être autant évocatrice qu'un long discours et malgré toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas le faire, il ne put résister et tira dessus. Il ne fit aucune découverte sur le dossier, par contre son coeur se trouva marqué d'une nouvelle certitude : il était à Tony et le serait toujours. Le cliché était en noir et blanc, ce n'était ni une photo de victime décédée et ni le coupable. C'était une photo d'Anthony adolescent. L'artiste, car s'en était un, sans aucun doute, avait su capter Anthony. Le révéler. Et Jethro pu voir que déjà, à l'époque, il était superbement irrésistible. Seulement, Anthony ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Aujourd'hui, il le savait mais ça ne le rendait pas plus heureux. Tony était toujours seul, ne laissant personne vraiment s'approcher, Gibbs le savait.

_"Superbement irrésistible ... Et oui, je l'ai pensé et ne vais plus me le cacher. Je fantasme sur un homme... Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est Anthony qui provoque cela en moi. Juste Tony."_

Gibbs regarda alors Tony, l'homme de ses pensées. L'apaisement de ses traits, le dessin parfait du contour de son visage. Alors que ses paupières étaient closes, Jethro retrouva, sans difficulté, la nuance de vert intense des yeux de Tony. Ce regard vert qu'il aimait sentir sur lui et qu'il cherchait de plus en plus souvent. Ses lèvres que Jethro imaginait douces et puissantes à la fois, comme le sourire qu'elles étaient capables de créer. Et tout ça était déjà sur la photo mais elle montrait surtout une force et une fragilité entremêlées ainsi qu'une recherche, une attente, un espoir contenu dans le coeur.

_"Et qu'il a encore aujourd'hui quand on sait le regarder. J'ai cet espoir fou, tout d'un coup, de pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'il attend depuis si longtemps..."_

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn _

_Is just to love and be loved in return"_

Gibbs replaça la photo et effleura la main de Tony.

_"Que sa peau est douce ! J'y pense sans arrêt depuis que mes mains se sont attardées sur lui quand je lui ai dit qu'il était irremplaçable après l'affaire Atlas. Je le pensais sans aucun doute possible. J'avais été si inquiet, si perdu. Je l'avais laissé seul. Puis, toutes ces images affreuses des corps abandonnés dans les égouts ! Et jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve, comme je le lui avais promis, j'ai frissonné, j'ai eu mal sans lui. Bien sûr, j'ai repris le contrôle et Tony a dû faire face à McGee assis à son bureau ! Je m'en suis voulu de jouer ainsi avec lui mais j'étais troublé, une fois de plus, par les sentiments qui me traversaient. Nous étions si proches. Si nous avions été seuls, j'aurais pu découvrir les autres parties de son corps ... Avec toutes ces pensées, j'aurais cru avoir honte de moi mais désormais, j'en ai assez d'avoir honte. Ce n'est que de l'Amour ! De l'A... !"_

**- Bonjour, Boss !**

Tony avait les yeux ouverts. Il regardait son Boss et se demandait à quoi il pensait. Un peu à lui, rien qu'un peu, il aimerait tant que ce soit possible.

**- C'est bien que tu sois réveillé. On va bientôt atterrir. Il y avait un léger encombrement sur les pistes mais ce sera à nous très vite, **dit Gibbs, pour se donner une contenance.

**- J'ai bien dormi. Merci, **amorça Tony.

**- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? **

**- Tu savais que je m'endormirais : le hublot !**

**- Tu as raison, je te connais.**

**- Pas encore tout à fait,** répondit Tony, en fixant son regard sur le dossier.

**- Tony, regarde-moi, **son agent revint vers Gibbs et il continua :** Je suis là. Et si le temps est venu que les choses changent, j'en suis content et quoi que tu me dises, je ne te laisserais jamais.**

**- Semper Fi. Merci, Patron.**

_"Semper Fi ! Si ça pouvait n'être que ça..." _pensa Gibbs, tandis que la voix de l'hotesse leur demandait de mettre leur ceinture.

Une fois débarqués, Tony se chargea de louer une voiture tandis que Gibbs récupérait les bagages. Tony prit le volant, Evanston n'était même pas à 30 minutes de Chicago. Gibbs, en regardant le paysage défiler, pensait que ça devait sûrement être le genre de petite ville où les choses restaient comme dans les souvenirs. Même magasins, même familles, même professeurs... Pas toujours évident de revenir dans ces lieux qui vous rappellaient ce que vous aviez essayé d'oublier en partant.

Alors qu'ils roulaient depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure, Gibbs vit que Tony souriait en le regardant par le rétroviseur interposé :

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **

**- Tu fredonnes.**

**- Sûrement pas !**

**- Si je t'assure. C'est une chanson de Nat King Cole.**

**- Oh oui, elle était dans le film que j'ai vu dans l'avion.**

**- Ah oui, le titre ? **

**- Je ne sais plus trop.**

**- Raconte, ce sera comme un jeu.**

**- Je ne joue pas, DiNozzo.**

**- Ca me permettra de penser à autre chose.**

Gibbs suivit le regard de Tony : la plaque "Evaston" s'annonçait à eux.

**- Ok, mais je raconte pas bien, je suis pas Ducky.**

**- Patron ! **dit Tony, en souriant.

_" S'il savait comme je le trouve merveilleux, qu'il est l'homme qui m'a tout appris, qu'il est l'homme en lequel je crois ... qu'il est l'homme que j'..."_

Mais Tony arrêta net ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas se faire d'illusions. Il avait si peur de ce qui allait arriver quand Gibbs saurait. Seulement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça et qu'il devait parler à Gibbs. Tony espérait qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de partir du NCIS et de sa vie. Alors pendant le temps qu'il lui restait, il voulait que tout se passe comme d'habitude. Et si Gibbs commençait à parler de ciné avec lui, ça lui donnait l'espoir...

Face au sourire de Tony, Gibbs capitula donc et commença :

**- C'est une fille...**

**- J'ai trouvé.**

**- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu avoir déjà trouvé ? **

**- Non, tu as raison, je me suis trompé, il y a toujours une fille.**

Gibbs le frappa derrière la tête :

**- Ca me manquait...**

**- A ton service, DiNozzo. Bon, je continue. Donc, la fille travaille dans un snack bar. Un soir en rentrant, elle se fait agresser par deux clients louches. Elle est sauvée par un gars... Adam, je crois que c'est ça.**

Tony allait répliquer comme la fois précédente en disant ironiquement "Il y a toujours un gars" mais Gibbs anticipa et leva donc sa main.

**- Ca te manque encore ?**

**- Je t'en prie, continue,** répondit Tony.

**- Il travaille avec elle mais il reste à l'écart, silencieux et mystérieux. Seulement au fur et à mesure, elle s'aperçoit qu'il est amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps et alors qu'elle cherche l'amour avec des types minables, lui est là.**

**- Il a pas un truc au coeur.**

**- Oui, c'est ça.**

**- Coeur sauvage, c'est ça, **finirent-ils par dire ensemble, sourire aux lèvres.

Puis Gibbs continua :

**- Il a besoin d'une transplantation mais il dit que c'est son coeur. Qu'il a peur de ne plus l'aimer comme il l'aime si on lui en met un nouveau et autres allusions du genre.**

**- Et il dit que lorsqu'il écoute ce disque "Nature Boy", qu'on lui a donné à l'orphelinat, la pluie s'arrête de tomber... Tu as dû verser une petite larme !**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Grand romantique, j'ignorais.**

**- Je peux encore te surprendre.**

**- Je ne demande que ça, **murmura Tony.

Ne sachant pas si Gibbs l'avait entendu, Tony ne voulut prendre aucun risque et changea de sujet très vite.

**- Nous y sommes, **dit-il, en désignant le panorama de la ville qui s'offrait à eux.** Profites du côté pittoresque. Les bungalows seront bientôt visibles normalement. J'ai téléphoné pour réserver.**

**- Pas d'hôtel ?**

**- Non. La ville aurait refusé.**

**- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mis les pieds à Evanston ? **

**- 16 ans. Mais il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.**

**- Tu as encore des amis ici ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul ami et il n'est plus là.**

Gibbs avait perçut à nouveau une douleur immense à cette évocation, il se demandait où tout cela le mènerait.. où tout cela les mènerait. Ensemble, il le lui avait promis. Il le surprendrait ...

Tony se gara et sortit les sacs du coffre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison d'accueil où les formalités habituelles les attendaient. La réservation concernait un bungalow avec deux chambres, salle de bain, coin cuisine et sur la demande de Tony, le frigo avait été rempli ainsi qu'une armoire entière pleine de café. Un réflexe devenu inné chez DiNozzo, une habitude prise par Tony tellement ils se connaissaient, mais surtout une attention de la part d'Anthony. Réalité qui fit sourire Gibbs tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bungalow numéro 12.

Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et par leurs divers déplacements, Tony et Gibbs savaient quoi faire pour investir un lieu, que ce soit arme au poing ou bagages à la main. Ils fonctionnaient en duo sans avoir besoin de se concerter avant. Jusqu'où ce duo pouvait-il exister ? Se l'étaient-ils demandé ?

En tout cas, cette occupation de "l'espace" permit à Tony de ne pas penser au "temps" qui passait, au temps qui le ramènerait vers le passé. Il prépara du café à Gibbs tandis qu'ils attendaient la pizza qu'ils avaient commandée. Ensuite, ils mangèrent en silence. Tony était reconnaissant à Gibbs de ne pas le harceler de questions car il devinait aisément combien Gibbs attendait de comprendre...

_" ...de me comprendre et d'accepter... peut-être."_ compléta Tony alors qu'il avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre rien que d'y penser.

Alors il se chargea de débarrasser la table et partit à la cuisine. Ce fut là que le temps rattrapa Tony. Il regardait par la fenêtre, qui donnait sur les différents sentiers de promenades qui s'enfonçaient dans les bois, quand il vit passer un jeune en blouson de l'équipe de foot. Il était en train de rejoindre un autre, pour qui il changea de sentier. L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu et Anthony se demanda si ce qu'il avait vu, était vrai ou si c'était une réminiscence de lui et de ...

Vu le temps que mettait Tony pour se débarrasser d'une boite à pizza, Gibbs vint dans la cuisine pour savoir s'il avait besoin d'aide. Et il trouva la pièce vide, il n'y avait plus de DiNozzo. Seule la porte de derrière indiquait la direction qu'il avait prise. Gibbs avait très bien saisi le trouble de Tony et le besoin qu'il avait eu de prendre l'air, de respirer. Tony ne se défilerait pas, il lui parlerait bientôt, mais ce qui troublait Jethro, c'était qu'Anthony semblait croire qu'il le rejetterait après ça !

Jethro s'approcha de la fenêtre, pour voir s'il pouvait déterminer quel chemin il avait emprunté mais en fait, il vit son agent assis à terre sur la première marche du chalet.

_"Il ne s'est pas éloigné de moi... au moins physiquement parce que pour l'esprit, il devait être loin."_

Puis les premières gouttes d'un orage se mirent à tomber. Gibbs voulait aider Tony, seulement était-ce le laisser là ou le rejoindre qui l'aiderait ? Gibbs voulut faire demi-tour et lui laisser du temps, seulement, il surprit un mouvement qui le ramena vers Anthony. Il était imperceptible pour les autres mais pas pour les yeux de Gibbs qui s'étaient depuis longtemps fixés sur son agent. Il s'agissait d'un frisson dont Jethro savait qu'il n'était pas dû au froid. Il poussa la porte, s'avança jusqu'à Tony et resta debout.

Tony sentit la présence de son Patron à ses côtés, il vit la main de Gibbs se tendre :

**- Ne reste pas seul, tu n'es pas seul. Rentres avec moi, s'il te plaît, Tony.**

Tony regarda cette main, leva la sienne, s'y agrippa et la force de Gibbs l'aida à se remettre debout. Ainsi relevé, sur la première marche du perron, Tony se retrouvait de la même taille que Gibbs. Leurs yeux parfaitement plongés dans ceux de l'autre et leurs lèvres qui auraient pu parfaitement s'accorder.

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Et Tony réalisa que si le passé voulait refaire surface, il ne l'en empêcherait plus. Il lui ferait face mais pas seul, Gibbs serait là. Il était prêt à lui parler. Tony hocha la tête, Gibbs comprit et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le chalet. Leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre...

A Suivre ...

Encouragez-moi ... A vous de jouer !


	2. Mon Passé Imparfait

**Chapître II**

**Mon Passé Imparfait**

Tony voulait arriver à en parler sans sentir le mal, la honte, la perte, la colère contre les autres mais surtout contre lui. Il avait confiance en Gibbs. Il avait confiance en Gibbs plus qu'en lui-même et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne lui avait rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il fallait que cela change. Leroy Jethro Gibbs était l'homme qui lui permettait de vivre et de croire qu'il pourrait être heureux... Un jour ... Et le moment était venu de voir si ce jour pouvait arriver.

_" Mon silence chez les Johnson était dû, d'une part, à l'ironie du sort des similitudes entre Johnson et moi. Similitudes qui étaient là comme pour me narguer, afin que je prenne la décision définitive de venir ici. Et d'autre part, je me demandais ce que Gibbs pensait de l'enquête. Je savais combien j'avais besoin de trouver la paix et au moment de rendre mon rapport, j'ai vu le regard de Gibbs et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il en avait besoin autant que moi. Alors, je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner et je veux lui dire, je suis prêt..."_

**- Tony, tu n'es pas obligé, **lui dit Gibbs, assis sur la table du salon.

**- Si, le moment est venu ... Je ne veux plus me cacher... je veux que tu saches. J'y tiens, **lui répondit Tony, resté devant une des fenêtres près du canapé.

Gibbs l'entendit prendre une respiration.

**- Tony... ?**

**- Je suis agent du NCIS, je vais y arriver, **annonça Tony, autant pour Gibbs que pour se convaincre lui-même.

Tony ferma les yeux et sentit le regard de son Boss sur lui. Il devait le faire pour eux... Et ça lui donna de la force.

**- Lorsque j'ai eu 16 ans, mes parents ont une nouvelle fois décidé de déménager. Après l'Ohio, où j'ai fini par revenir, il y a aussi eu San Francisco où on a vécu un moment dans la famille de mon père et ailleurs, la liste est longue... et puis, de me changer à nouveau de lycée n'était pas un problème pour eux. Tout devait être fait pour marquer le nouveau tournant de la vie des DiNozzo et de la fortune de mon père. Une nouvelle maison, la plus chère qu'ils aient pu trouver, afin de fêter le nouveau cabinet d'avocats. Cabinet ouvert grâce aux clients que mon père avait détourné de celui qui lui avait tout appris.**

**- Belle manoeuvre.**

**- Oui, il en était très fier... De toute façon, j'avais l'habitude de ne pas rester au même endroit. Je n'ai jamais appelé aucun d'eux "Ma Maison". Je ne perdais pas d'amis non plus, ils n'étaient là que par intérêt et rien d'autre. C'était juste pour eux un bonus d'avoir dans leur cercle un type friqué qui finirait par passer pro. Et sans parler de l'attrait majeur : les pom-pom girls. Pareil pour les filles sauf qu'elles avaient juste le regard attiré par mes copains de jeu. Je n'étais pas dupe, juste blessé mais toujours souriant, tu me connais. **

Tony releva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre comme pour y revoir les évènements qu'il racontait mais de l'extérieur. Dissocier et donc se protéger, seulement ça ne durerait qu'un temps, DiNozzo le savait :

**- C'est ici à Evanston, dans la file du ciné que j'ai rencontré Jarod. On était les deux seuls pour le cycle "En Noir et Blanc". Passionnés de cinéma tous les deux, on a discuté et puis, le lendemain, on se retrouvait dans la même classe au lycée... Le destin... Avec lui, c'était différent. Je l'appelais déjà mon ami avant de savoir la moindre chose sur lui. Avant de savoir qu'il était gay. Ensuite, j'ai été impressionné par sa force de caractère et surtout de cette honnêteté envers lui-même... Il voulait devenir photographe. Il avait l'oeil, j'ai encore un de ses clichés. Et c'est moi qui prends des photos aujourd'hui...**

Gibbs connaissait désormais l'artiste et l'importance de cette photo aux yeux d'Anthony. Il fallait donc qu'il lui dise qu'il l'avait vue :

**- Je l'ai regardée dans l'avion, Tony. Je n'aurais pas dû, déso...**

**- Tu oublies la règle, Patron !** commenta Tony, en se tournant vers Gibbs.

**- Tu as raison.**

A cette toute petite phrase, Tony ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Soulagé que Tony ne lui en veuille pas, Gibbs fut surtout content d'être parvenu à le faire sourire.

**- Il était doué, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Oui.**

**- J'ignore pourquoi je l'ai prise... Elle n'est pas utile pour la commission.**

Tony se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre :

**- Qui pourrait comprendre ? A part toi, Gibbs, **murmura-t-il, mais pas assez pour que Jethro ne l'entende pas.

_" Sans en être totalement conscient pour l'instant, Tony veut se découvrir et il le fait parce que c'est moi. Pas son Boss, pas l'enquêteur du NCIS mais moi, celui qui pourra réellement le voir et continuer à être là. Oui, nous ferons le reste du chemin ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive."_

Tony se retourna vers Jethro, ce serait lui qui l'aiderait :

**- Mon père l'aimait beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne pour son "penchant", comme il disait.**

**- Il vous a interdit d'être amis.**

**- Oui, mais il n'avait plus rien à m'interdire depuis longtemps. Je lui ai rappelé quel fils parfait j'étais pour sa couverture de respectabilité, alors s'il voulait que ça continue, il devait me laisser tranquille. **

**- Il a dû en faire une tête !**

**- Oui, j'avais appris comment faire grâce à lui,** reprit Tony, une amertume dans la voix, devant le fait d'avoir su, trop tôt, comment être mauvais sans état d'âme.

**- Ta mère dans tout ça ? **

**- A sa troisième ou quatrième cures de désintox à peu près à tout, même au café, **dit Tony, en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

Tony se demandait comment Gibbs prenait tout ça, surtout que ce n'était que le début. Rien ne devait coller avec l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui. Gibbs était suffisamment intuitif pour avoir compris qu'il n'était pas aussi lisse qu'on pouvait le croire. Gibbs le devinait assez bien mais sans connaître les détails. Tony savait que même si on se doutait, l'illusion était réconfortante. Ce que craignait Tony par dessus tout, était qu'il ignorait ce qui se produirait quand le miroir renverrait le reflet complet...

**- Ne dis rien maintenant. Je suis le roi du camouflage. Un vrai caméléon disait Jarod. Alors, je lui répondais qu'il n'avait pas encore vu toutes mes couleurs. Et il se contentait de me sourire. C'est au milieu de l'année que Lyle Whitman est apparu dans nos vies. **

A l'évocation de ce nom, la voix de Tony avait tremblé mais il y était parvenu. Et, de son côté, Gibbs l'aida en disant :

**- Un client de ton père ? **

**- Oui, bien deviné. Je n'avais plus la naïveté de croire que mon père défendait des innocents mais pas le pire ... Pas le pire. Et puis, il me l'a présenté, l'invitait à la maison, il restait dîner. Il venait nous prendre, Jarod et moi, au lycée dans sa décapotable... Il a finalement acheté une maison ici. C'est vrai que petit à petit, il avait plus d'attention à mon égard mais je n'avais jamais eu de père tandis que Jarod en avait un formidable. Jarod disait que je devais me méfier, qu'il avait une mauvaise intuition et avec ça, il refusait de me lâcher d'une semelle. Et aussi sans me le dire, il se renseignait sur Lyle. Il aurait pu être journaliste d'investigation quand j'y pense...**

**- Et ? **

Tony s'avança vers le fauteuil et s'y assit, comme s'il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tenir debout pour le reste de son récit.

**- Lyle est venu me chercher au lycée après un entraînement. Il a dit que Jarod viendrait nous rejoindre plus tard. **

Les mâchoires de Tony se contractaient de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'il contienne cette douleur, que son récit reste cohérent. Gibbs l'admira pour ça, mais fut aussi troublé par ce qui s'annonçait... Ca devait être une épreuve de force de le raconter et de le revivre à nouveau.

**- Jarod m'a cherché partout, avant de se décider à aller chez moi. Quand il est arrivé, complètement paniqué par ce qu'il avait appris, mon père a dit qu'il savait pour Lyle puisque c'était lui qui l'avait fait acquitter. Jarod est parti furieux et a très bien deviné où je devais être... Pendant ce temps, Lyle me montrait sa nouvelle piscine en disant qu'il m'avait invité pour que j'en aie la primeur. Je me suis baigné comme un idiot. Il a sûrement passé son temps à me mater... Je me demandais ce que faisait Jarod, j'étais inquiet. Je suis rentré sous un faux prétexte et je l'ai appelé. J'ai réussi à l'avoir avant qu'il ne quitte sa maison, alors qu'il prenait les clés de la voiture de son père qui était absent... Il était paniqué, il m'a dit que Lyle avait été accusé de viols sur mineur : deux adolescents à New York. Et que mon père le savait. Avant de raccrocher, il m'a dit qu'il allait venir me chercher. Je récupérais mes affaires au lieu de m'en aller... **

Gibbs ressentait la colère que Tony avait contre lui-même. Et avec les accusations portées contre Whitman, Gibbs se doutait de ce qui allait arriver...

**- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Je sais que c'est une phrase qui paraît vide de sens mais elle est vraie. Tu as dû te la répéter souvent mais je veux que tu en sois sûr. Tu n'es pas responsable. **

Tony resta sans voix mais il avait tant espéré que Gibbs lui dirait ça. Car venant de lui, cette phrase prenait désormais tout son sens et il allait enfin pouvoir y croire.

Tony reprit :

**- Au moment de sortir, Lyle était devant la porte, fermée bien sûr. Il m'attendait. Il m'a dit de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il allait me montrer combien il m'aimait, que je devais être sage. Il allait me faire découvrir qui j'étais. Je jouais au foot, j'aurais dû pouvoir le plaquer au sol mais ... c'est lui qui m'a frappé et quand j'ai réouvert les yeux, j'étais attaché aux barreaux de la rampe d'escalier. Il avait tellement envie de moi que le lit attendrait...**

Les paroles de Lyle, exactement, Gibbs en était certain. Tout l'ex-Marine, qu'il était, en avait la nausée. Le snipper qu'il avait été était furieux contre cet homme et il ressentait de la haine contre ce père, qui n'avait plus le droit de porter ce titre. Mais le plus important était que Tony avait dû faire face à ... Jethro le regarda, il aurait voulu prendre Anthony dans ses bras mais il fallait qu'il le laisse continuer, qu'il le laisse finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Gibbs devait aussi s'avouer, qu'égoïstement, il avait peur que Tony ne veuille plus jamais qu'un homme le touche... Pourtant, au fond de son coeur, Jethro sentit l'espoir grandir que c'était possible car c'était Tony et lui. Lui et Tony...

**- Jarod est arrivé trop tard. Lyle était en train de se rhabiller et moi, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes... Les menottes écorchaient mes poignets et je regardais le sang couler sur mes bras, inconscient qu'il se passait la même chose sur mes jambes... Jarod lui a foncé dessus, après être entré en brisant une fenêtre et il l'a mis K.O. Un vrai pro. Jarod m'a sorti de là. Si je n'ai pas pris de douche et que j'ai porté plainte, c'est parce que mon Ami était là.**

**- Tes parents ? **

Tony triturait ses mains, sans arrêt depuis de longues minutes, Gibbs ne pouvait plus le voir ainsi et il y posa sa main. Tony regarda son ami ... ! Oui, Gibbs l'était et il continua, un peu apaisé.

**- Maman n'a pas annulé ses vacances aux Bahamas, elle fêtait 1 mois de sevrage et mon ... père a refusé que je remette les pieds à la maison. De toutes façons, j'en aurais été incapable. Il a défendu Lyle et comme j'étais mineur, il ne risquait pas de scandale, mon nom ne pouvait pas apparaître dans la presse. Ca s'est tout de même su au barreau mais il en a retiré la répution qu'il voulait : celle de ne reculer devant rien... Je suis resté chez Jarod. J'ai survécu grâce à lui et à Peter, son père. J'ai été transféré dans un lycée à Chicago et Jarod est venu avec moi... Un soir, il était en train de me montrer les clichés qu'il avait pris de moi, puis j'ai fini par lui demander pourquoi il ne sortait pas avec ce garçon de son cours photo. Jarod m'a répondu qu'il était déjà amoureux. Il a pris ma main et la mise sur les photos et quand il m'a embrassé, je n'ai pas eu peur, je n'ai pas eu honte... Seulement, j'avais besoin de temps mais nous n'en avions pas...**

Une larme coula sans que Tony s'en rende compte et il continua son récit :

**- Un peu avant le procès, Jarod devait sortir pour récupérer des épreuves photos, il a mis mon blouson de l'équipe, il aimait quand je le portais. Je voulais le voir avec... et ai plaisanté sur le fait que je serai là pour le lui retirer...**

Tony n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait plus où regarder, comment respirer. La présence de Gibbs lui était essentielle et il reprit :

**- On a retrouvé son corps près de la plaque de la ville. **

**- La plaque ? Cette plaque là ! **

Mais Tony n'entendit pas Gibbs. Le corps de Jarod sur un brancard ... C'était là devant ses yeux, empêchant le reste d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

**- Il n'a jamais repris connaissance. Les gars, que Lyle avaient engagé, s'étaient trompés...à cause du blouson. J'ai tenu jusqu'au procès. Whitman a craqué quand il a vu qu'il ne m'avait pas détruit. Le camouflage du caméléon, il ne connaissait pas... Il a éclaté en pleine audience ... dit que je l'avais cherché, que je ne pouvais pas renier ce que j'étais, qu'il était content qu'ils se soient trompés ... que je serais toujours à lui... Que j'amenais le malheur, que c'était en moi. Il avait raison... Je le savais et j'allais y remédier...**

**- Tu n'as pas ...**

**- Je voulais mourir, Gibbs. M'ouvrir les veines et laisser me vie s'achever... **

_"J'ai parfois l'orgueil de croire que je suis le seul à avoir souffert... !"_ pensa Gibbs, en se faisant la promesse de protéger Tony et de partager tout avec lui.

Tony allait de plus en plus vite car les sanglots étaient de plus en plus difficile à contenir.

**- Peter m'en a empêché en disant que je devais vivre, ne jamais oublier Jarod mais vivre. Je l'ai fait mais en me camouflant encore plus. Après la condamnation de Whitman à 35 ans de prison, mon père a cessé d'être son avocat... Mes parents sont retournés sur la Côte Ouest, on ne s'est plus revu après ça. J'ai été émancipé. J'ai fini le lycée à Chicago où j'ai eu la bourse. Pour l'université, Peter m'a donné l'argent qu'il avait économisé pour son fils... Quand il est mort à son tour, juste avant que je te rencontre à Baltimore, j'ai vendu la maison. Une famille, des enfants, la vie, Jarod aurait aimé ça ... **

Les larmes coulaient désormais toutes seules sur les joues de Tony, lui brouillant la vue, lui brouillant le coeur. Il avait besoin de Gibbs...

**- Tony ! Comme je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur avec toi. Je n'ai pas essayé de te connaître, de te voir vraiment. **

**- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi qui me cache... Personne ... Personne ...**

Gibbs leva sa main, essuya les joues de Tony et plaça son autre main sur l'épaule de DiNozzo. Et Tony s'engouffra dans les bras de Gibbs. Il en avait besoin. Il n'en pouvait plus. Gibbs l'accueillit sans détour. Il voulait le réconforter plus que tout, il voulait tant et tant.

_"Gibbs ne me rejette pas, ne m'en veux pas pour mon silence et pour être ce que je suis : un homme qui en avait aimé un autre. Un homme qui avait voulu s'éteindre pour toujours. Un homme avec ses blessures et ses cicatrices..."_

**- Je suis le seul à savoir.**

Tony put uniquement hocher la tête. Il avait encore une chose à dire à Gibbs. Il le lui devait et Anthony y arriva, après être parvenu à contrôler sa respiration saccadée :

**- Je sais que tu dois penser que je t'ai menti. Seulement, j'étais si bien avec toi. J'avais peur que tu ... Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je suis déso...**

**- Chut ! **dit Gibbs, en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Tony. **La règle, n'oublie pas. C'est toi qui en a parlé le premier.**

Tony prit un peu de recul, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Elle était si proche de la poitrine de Gibbs qu'elle finit par s'y poser. Gibbs appuya son menton sur la tête de Tony, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

**- Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que je suis. Les filles, je m'en suis persuadé et je joue parfaitement mon rôle. Il y a eu quelques hommes aussi... Après Voss, j'ai eu peur de ce que tu aurais pu déduire.**

Gibbs releva le visage de Tony vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- J'ai surtout eu peur qu'il ne te tue, comme Pacci.**

**- Homme ou femme, peu importe, je le sais. Avec Jarod, c'était clair parce qu'il m'aimait. Je veux juste qu'on m'aime un peu...**

A nouveau l'un en face de l'autre, le regard lié, Gibbs mit sa main sur celle de Tony.

**- Laisse-moi t'aimer.**

**- Réfléchis à ce que tu ... **

**- Anthony, j'arrête pas d'y penser depuis longtemps. **

**- Et pour le boulot ? La règle 12 ?**

**- Mieux vaut vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets et je n'aurais jamais aucun des deux nous concernant.**

**- Et puis pourquoi tu voudrais... ?**

**- Parce que c'est Toi. Toi et Moi ensemble. C'est fou mais je veux que ça existe. **

Gibbs n'avait pas besoin de lui en dire plus. Tony savait que Gibbs y avait réfléchi, avait pris sa décision et qu'une fois qu'il avait décidé, il ne revenait pas en arrière. Jethro était tout ce que Tony voulait et il savait maintenant que lui, Anthony DiNozzo, était tout ce que Gibbs voulait. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le coeur et l'âme. Le temps avait fait son oeuvre, maintenant c'était à eux d'agir.

**- Mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles y penser.. J'attendrais... **

Cette fois, ce fut Tony qui posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Gibbs :

**- Maintenant, Gibbs. Maintenant...**

A Suivre ...

J'ai coupé au bon endroit ? Oui, je crois. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez de ça et du reste.

Pensée ...

J'aime écrire, c'est ce que je fais de mieux, sans que ce soit parfait, je l'accorde. Je lis tout ce qui se fait sur le NCIS et quand j'aime, je le fais savoir en écrivant (sous le surnom Barna) un avis. Et j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre que les autres ne fassent pas pareil. On voit parfaitement le nombre d'avis laissés et on sait le nombre de visiteurs qu'il y a eu et même s'il y a une marge d'erreur, il y a une énorme différence entre les deux. Je ne voudrais pas en arriver à abandonner l'écriture mais parfois, c'est dur... face aux nombres d'heures que l'on passe à écrire, taper, corriger, recorriger encore et encore et ...

Oh je sais, on écrit pas pour les autres et bla bla bla... satisfaction personnelle et bla bla bla mais il ne faut pas se cacher, une review ça compte beaucoup.

Enfin, je parle sans doute dans le vide, **c'est toujours les même personnes incroyables qui laissent un feedback **... Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un avis pour le chapitre I et qui m'en mettront un pour celui-ci.


	3. Conjuger le Verbe Aimer

Chapître IIIConjuger le Verbe Aimer

Toujours assis sur la table du salon, Gibbs se rapprocha doucement de Tony. Pas de précipitation pour leur premier baiser, un effleurement, comme les ailes d'un ange. Jethro voulait franchir le pas, il en était sûr. Il voulait profiter de chaque moment, de chaque sensation. Ca lui donnait le frisson d'appréhender ce qui allait arriver. Et il goutta les lèvres de son partenaire.

En reprenant sa place, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres : un gout salé s'y trouvait par les larmes versées, Gibbs voulait les effacer et goutter pleinement le sucré qu'il avait perçu en dessous.

Le martèlement de la pluie cessa tandis que Tony réouvrait les yeux tout doucement ... Oui, ce n'était qu'un baiser, un tout petit baiser et Gibbs le lui avait offert. Tony l'attendait, il le vivait encore et le garderait toujours. Il était encore tremblant de ce qu'il avait revécu, son passé était toujours là mais, il avait un avenir. Il avait Gibbs. Il savait désormais que c'était possible, que la personne la plus importante de sa vie venait de toucher son coeur et cette fois en toute conscience. D'ici peu, il serait à lui. Il restait à Tony à montrer à son "Boss" l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Tout était plus simple parce que c'était Gibbs. Tout était plus compliqué parce que c'était Gibbs.

_"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, quel effet tu as, inévitablement, sur moi." _Et Tony sourit.

**- On pourrait croire que ça t'a plu ?**

**- On pourrait croire que tu as déjà embrassé un homme, que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.**

**- Il faut croire que j'étais fait pour ... toi. Oui, pour Toi.**

Tony, touché par cette phrase, embrassa Gibbs à son tour. Le sucré des lèvres était revenu à 100 pour-cent, comme si Gibbs avait absorbé toutes les larmes d'un coup, libérant Tony... Il restait à le faire perdurer, à l'en persuader. Gibbs se leva, tendit sa main à Tony et ce dernier y glissa la sienne. Il regarda ensuite les doigts de Gibbs se refermer et se leva à son tour. Il suivit Gibbs, sans que leurs mains ne se lâchent et ils franchirent les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la chambre.

**- Pourquoi ta chambre ? **demanda Tony, en faisant un pas vers le lit.

**- Comme ça tu seras tout à moi, **dit Gibbs, en ramenant Tony vers lui.

_" Son corps contre le mien, enfin et jusqu'à ma fin ! "_ pensa Gibbs ou peut-être était-ce Tony ?

Et ils s'embrassèrent, avides d'amorcer ce qui allait arriver, ce qu'ils voulaient voir arriver.

La main de Jethro sur la nuque de Tony et l'autre sur sa hanche.

Les mains de Tony parcouraient le dos de Jethro, s'imaginant leur contour encore plus parfait sans le tissu.

Gibbs était étonné par ce besoin de Tony, de cette envie en lui... de cet amour pour lui. Tony avait raison, aucune femme n'éveillerait plus cela en lui et aucun homme ne pourrait le faire non plus. C'était Anthony DiNozzo. Uniquement Anthony.

Leurs langues se délièrent, leur souffle redevint double, leur corps prirent juste la distance qu'il fallait pour que Jethro amène ses mains sur le buste de Tony. Elles descendirent alors et purent soulever le T-Shirt qu'il portait : ses pectoraux, sa peau dorée, ... Gibbs posa ses yeux sur chacune de ces parties et attendait avec délectation de voir le reste.

Un pas, deux pas en arrière pour Tony et sans quitter son presque amant du regard, il se coucha sur le lit, à moitié relevé sur les coudes en attente de retrouver les lèvres de Gibbs sur lui et peu importait l'endroit.

Tandis que Gibbs s'avançait en enlevant sa blouse, Tony se débarrassa de ses chaussures. Jethro plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de Tony, jusqu'à le surplomber tout à fait. Tony respirait plus vite, sa peau était plus chaude. La main que Jethro fit remonter doucement le lui prouva. Ensuite, il redescendit tout aussi lentement jusqu'au sexe de Tony et Gibbs put vérifier qu'il lui était entièrement dévoué. L'autre main remonta le long de ses côtes jusqu'aux tétons et tout d'un coup, Gibbs voulut y poser ses lèvres, les toucher de sa langue et Tony se cambra.

Quand Gibbs rassasié, pour l'instant, quitta la poitrine de Tony, celui-ci retomba sur le matelas et Gibbs revint à ses lèvres, après plusieurs baisers dans le cou.

Tony caressait le dos de Gibbs, d'abord comme pour cartographier chacun de ses muscles, ensuite en effectuant un mouvement va-et-vient, descendant toujours plus bas.

Gibbs couché sur Anthony savait que les mains de son age.. de son amant exprimaient clairement qu'il en avait assez du tissu qui séparait le bas de leur corps et leur désir croissant. Alors l'ex-Marine se redressa et il fut parcourut d'un frisson ... Son corps ne supportait pas cet éloignement, même temporaire.

Tony prit les mains de Gibbs et les plaça sur la ceinture de son jeans. Sans quitter Tony des yeux, il défit la boucle de son pantalon et le lui ôta. Ensuite, Jethro fit glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer, doucement, l'un après l'autre.

Tony savait qu'il devait le laisser faire, il sentait son désir grandir de plus en plus. Il voulait l'assouvir, s'assouvir de Jethro, tout en voulant le savourer.

Les mains de Gibbs étaient maintenant placées sur les hanches de Tony. Gibbs accrocha le boxer avec ses pouces et le fit descendre amenant le reste des ses doigts sur les fesses de Tony puis continua le long de ses jambes...

Tony avait retenu ses gémissements mais là, c'en était trop. Gibbs le rendait fou et totalement lui-même.

Gibbs reçut les gémissements de Tony et y prit goût tout de suite, voulant en provoquer d'autres, beaucoup d'autres.

Jethro quitta le lit, défit le reste des ses affaires et ils furent nu tous les deux. Gibbs revint, à genoux sur le matelas et contempla le corps de Tony.

**- J'aime tes yeux sur moi.**

**- Rien que mes yeux ?** dit Gibbs, en mettant sa main sur le sexe de Tony.

Comme il put, Tony arriva à prononcer :

**- Tu as ... **

**- Ce qu'il faut ? **l'aida Gibbs.

Tony hocha la tête, Gibbs lui désigna la trousse de toilette sur la table de nuit et prit un préservatif.

Tony se mit alors à genoux, face à Gibbs, leurs corps collés. Un rien plus grand que son Patron...

**- Depuis trop longtemps... **commença l'ex-Marine, avant de s'interrompre quandTony se pencha pour poser un baiser dans son cou. Et en se redressant, il ramena son membre de plus en plus durcit contre celui de Gibbs, qui n'avait rien à lui envier.

Gibbs essaya de continuer :

**- ... ou pas assez, tout dépend où on se place.**

Un autre baiser d'Anthony un peu plus bas, les éloignant à nouveau.

Gibbs ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait : la bouche de Tony sur lui ou leur sexe l'un contre l'autre...

Tony, à nouveau face à Gibbs, lui annonça :

**- Tant que tu te places sur moi Gib.. Je continue à t'appeler ainsi ?**

**- Tout dépend de qui tu veux ? **

**- Toi. Tu es tout...**

Un nouveau baiser cette fois sur le sein gauche de Jethro. Un recul de Tony et une pulsion dans le bas ventre de Gibbs et ses reins en feu...

**- ... ce que je veux,** émit Tony dans un soupir, faisant alors comprendre à Gibbs que ce jeu que Tony avait instauré avait le même effet sur lui. Et en souriant, il se baissa avant que Tony ne le fasse et embrassa le sein droit de Tony qui laissa sa tête partir en arrière.

Quand Gibbs revint :

**- Mêmes si le 2ème B de Gibbs veut dire bâtard ?**

**- Si c'est une partie de toi, oui, **annonça Tony au regard bleu de son partenaire.

**- Alors crie-le, met-y tout ce que tu as pour que ça n'aie rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu entendre auparavant, **demanda Gibbs, en se collant encore plus à Tony.

**- Et pour moi ? Tony, Anthony, DiNozzo ... **

**- Tout dépendra de la partie de Toi qui seras à moi et en moi. Tu es un Caméléon n'est-ce pas ? Une seule couleur ne suffira pas, il me les faudra toutes. Une par une et puis, elles formeront un tout. Alors oui, chaque lettre, chaque partie de la personne que j'aime...**

Les mots qu'il fallait au moment où il fallait. Tony les avait attendus toute sa vie et c'était l'homme de sa vie qui les prononçait. Il prit le préservatif toujours dans la main de Gibbs, le déballa et le plaça sur le membre de Jethro qui se trouvait toujours à genoux. A genoux devant l'homme dont il voulait tout.

Ces mots, Gibbs ne les avait pas réfléchis, il les avait dit et ils étaient parfaitement le reflet de ce qu'il voulait pour Tony et lui.

Une fois le préservatif en place, Tony se rallongea et écarta les jambes invitant Gibbs à lui. Comme il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, Jethro put admirer les reflets changeant des yeux de Tony :vert émeraude, vert tendre et aussi vert sauvage. Et là, sans une hésitation, Gibbs s'imisca dans l'espace premier que Tony lui faisait, avant d'entrer dans un autre où leur délivrance viendrait.

Tony regarda Gibbs :

**- Je veux l'entendre !**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Dis-le encore...**

Gibbs prépara Tony puis, il entra doucement en lui, tout en murmurant encore ce "Je t'aime" et à chaque pulsion, à chaque demande de Tony, il le prononça. Et chaque nouvel écho amplifiait le suivant au lieu de l'affaiblir. Gibbs ondula, s'arrêta un instant... Puis, Jethro plaça sa main sur le sexe d'Anthony, le caressa tandis que la main de DiNozzo s'accrochait à l'autre de son amant.

Gibbs bougea encore... Ce besoin d'être en Tony, d'aller plus vite, de l'entendre hurler son nom. Et bientôt, Tony ne retint plus rien. Le nom de son amant franchit ses lèvres avec une force sans cesse renouvelée. Une force qui finit par déferler lorsque Gibbs s'arca une dernière fois. Ils se libérèrent en même temps. Leurs mots se mêlant à ceux de l'autre. Leur délivrance était arrivée mais ne passerait jamais. Ce n'était que le début...

Revenu de s'être débarrassé du préservatif et avec une serviette pour Tony, Gibbs se coucha près de son amant.

Maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, Tony regarda Gibbs et lui dit :

**- Merci, Gibbs. Tu ... Comment fais-tu alors que c'est la première fois ?**

**- Je te l'ai dis. C'est toi, Anthony. Uniquement toi. Merci pour cette nuit et pour celles qui vont suivre.**

Tony s'avança vers Jethro, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en leur faisant articuler à nouveau "Merci". Après ce tendre échange, Gibbs accueilla Tony dans ses bras, en sachant qu'ils ne s'endormiraient que de cette façon. Effectivement, les deux amants finirent par s'endormir enlacés de la sorte. Les mots murmurés, dits et criés devaient être absorbés, rêvés et réveillés et cette nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allait le leur permettre...

A suivre ...

A suivre ! Enfin si ça vous dit de connaître la suite, faites-moi signe.


	4. Passés Recomposés

Chapître IV

Passés Recomposés

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai sans doute pris une direction différente de celle que vous pensiez ...

Pour les Reviews, je vous remercie du fond du coeur.

En réponse à Remissia et à la remise de peine possible de Lyle, j'ai sûrement un manque de confiance envers la justice, en plus ne dit-on pas qu'elle est aveugle. Je sais, bien sûr, que c'est réducteur. Seulement Lyle n'a pas été condamné à perpétuité et le procès ne pouvait faire mention de son passé (les actions contre lui à New York) car on ne peut être jugé deux fois pour la même affaire. Ensuite, avec un bon avocat et une comédie bien rôdée de conduite irréprochable, ce ne serait pas le premier criminel à être relaché sous condition.

Je dois dire que je n'y avais pas réfléchis, c'est venu naturellement dans l'histoire mais Remissia a bien fait de poser ce commentaire. Ca m'a permis d'y réfléchir. Je préfère cela au silence.

Bonne lecture et dites moi, please ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs, savourant son café, admirait le corps de son amant, de son partenaire particulier, très particulier. Gibbs repensait à cette nuit. Elle n'avait pas apaisé ce besoin de Tony, au contraire, il s'était embrasé.

Leur âme avait vécu des épreuves similaires, Tony ne s'en doutait pas et Gibbs voulait lui parler. Ils ne pourraient pas se construire ensemble sinon. Le moment se présenterait de lui même, il saurait le reconnaître.

La veille, Tony s'était lové dans ses bras si facilement, comme si leurs corps étaient fait pour s'accorder ainsi. Gibbs avait ensuite calqué sa respiration sur celle de Tony et avant de s'endormir, il avait murmuré au silence de la nuit et à l'âme de Tony : **" Je t'aime, Anthony DiNozzo. J'ai vécu pour te connaître."**

L'attention de Gibbs fut alors attirée par Tony, il venait de bouger et le drap avec lui, découvrant un peu plus son corps. L'agent du NCIS avait ressenti sur son corps chaque parcelle de Tony mais par dessus tout, il avait ressenti chaque battement de son propre coeur et aussi chaque battement du coeur d'Anthony, il en était persuadé. Le soleil caressait la peau de DiNozzo et ce matin, il en connaissait la douceur et le gout. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, son cou, les muscles de son dos jusqu'à sa chute de reins, ses mains...

Tony n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi mais il était temps de se lever et de retrouver son Boss. Les paupières de Tony s'ouvrirent sur une nouvelle journée, qui représentait plus encore quand il repensait à la nuit dernière. Il était avec Leroy Jethro Gibbs dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait trouvé... ou plutôt, il avait été trouvé. Il était fait pour Jethro : ses yeux sur lui, pour ses mains sur lui réchauffant son corps et plus que tout son âme... C'était si stupide, midinette, irrationnel mais c'était là comme une lumière et elle ne s'éteindrait plus jamais...

Il sentit un regard sur lui et tourna son visage. Jethro, une tasse à la main, le regardait. Gibbs l'avait regardé dormir et là, Gibbs le regardait revenir à lui. Tony admira la prestance naturelle de son amant : magnifique dans son pantalon beige et sa blouse blanche rehaussant encore ses cheveux poivre et sel. Tony se rendit alors compte que le drap le couvrait à peine et pourtant, il ne fit rien pour changer cela. Il aimait le regard de Gibbs sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en priver, il pourrait rester là des heures... et encore plus si Gibbs le rejoignait !

Il sourit à son amant et annonça :

**- Je savais que j'avais senti l'odeur du café.**

**- Tu sens le café mais tu n'entends pas la sonnerie de ton portable.**

**- Il faut croire que tu déteins sur moi car j'ai vraiment envie de caf... Quoi ? La sonnerie du portable ! Pourquoi ? Tu as décroché ?** dit Tony, prêt à se lever.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, **lui assura Gibbs, tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

**- C'était l'avocat du procureur ?**

**- Oui, pour dire que la commission était reportée, voire annulée.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Whitman serait impliqué dans une bagarre avec un autre détenu en transit. Alors, ils vont se donner le temps de démêler ça et d'annuler s'il l'a bien provoquée, **expliqua Gibbs alors que Tony hochait la tête de gauche à droite.

**- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Whitman aurait fait ça ! Je ne le défends pas, sûrement pas. Si la commission est annulée, ça m'évite de le revoir, de reparler de tout ça, seulement c'était sa chance...**

**- Détend-toi. S'il faut revenir, nous reviendrons ensemble.**

**- D'accord. Je suppose que tu veux rentrer. Le boulot...**

**- Pourquoi ? On est bien là, tu ne trouves pas ? **dit Gibbs, en plaçant sa main sur les pectoraux de Tony.

Cela étonnait Jethro, lui-même. Seulement, ils avaient l'occasion de passer encore du temps ensemble avant de reprendre le travail et Gibbs voulait en profiter. Profiter de Tony, l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Avant leur retour à Washington, il leur faudrait parler de ce qu'ils voulaient et le temps qu'ils passeraient ici lui éclaircirait peut-être la voie. Gibbs savait ce qu'il voulait mais ça lui ressemblait si peu qu'il ignorait quoi en penser et si Anthony était prêt pour ça ... S'il était prêt à vivre avec lui...

**- Si,** finit par dire Tony, en marquant doublement son accord d'un hochement de tête, positif cette fois.

Gibbs l'étonnerait donc toujours et du coup, il avait moins peur pour la suite, même s'il ignorait quelle suite aurait lieu ?

**- Tu pourrais me montrer des endroits qui t'ont laissé de bons souvenirs.**

Tony allait refuser mais Gibbs le devança :

**- Je sais qu'il y en a et puis, ça changera l'image que tu as gardée. Elle sera différente car il y aura un peu de nous, même si ça restera toujours la ville où je t'ai vu nu pour la deuxième fois. **

**- Deuxième ? **

**- L'iguane. **

**- Ah oui ! **

Et Tony se mit à rougir en même temps.

**- Anthony DiNozzo en train de rougir.. J'adore, **dit Gibbs, en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

**- Ca a été trop vite à Guantanamo. Tu n'as rien pu voir de ... **

**- Que tu crois !** le taquinna Gibbs, en haussant les sourcils, tout en descendant son regard sur le bas du corps de DiNozzo.

Et Jethro fut ravi de voir Tony rougir à nouveau avant qu'il ne reprenne son côté joueur et lui dise :

**- Oui et puis maintenant, tu as eu tout le temps de voir les défauts.**

**- Quel défaut ! **dit Gibbs, en posant sa tasse de café. **Tout ce que je vois est parfait et le reste aussi, **ajouta-t-il, en laissant sa main glisser plus bas.

**- Tu en es sûr ?** joua Tony.

**- Tu as raison, ça mérite d'être vérifié.**

Et Gibbs dégagea le drap d'un coup sec et détailla Tony tout entier, ses yeux remplis d'une invitation sans équivoque.

Tony le laissa faire, flatté et aussi pour apprécier cette chaleur, qui montait en lui, en sentant le bleu intense des yeux Gibbs le parcourir. Puis, il eut envie des mains de son amant sur lui, il eut envie du corps de Jethro collé au sien et il eut envie de son amant en lui, il eut envie de lui en Gibbs, de ne faire à nouveau plus qu'un et il embrassa son mâle avec fougue, tout en l'entraînant à lui...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bungalow, Tony et Gibbs avaient dans le regard cette étincelle du plaisir reçu et de celui d'en avoir donné et ainsi qu'un sourire signifiant qu'ils en avaient encore envie. Mais "chaque chose vient à point, à qui sait attendre" ! Oui mais pas trop longtemps alors...

Tony prit le volant, en annonçant qu'ils allaient au stade : ses heures de gloire. Il parla des matchs disputés, des défaites et des victoires in extremis et de Jarod en train de l'encourager. Gibbs était content pour Tony car il parlait de son ami. Il se souvenait de lui et le partageait avec lui.

Au stade, ils accédèrent au terrain, qui d'après Tony n'avait pas connu de grand changement afin de maintenir l'aura de son passage. Du bord du terrain, Gibbs sourit à cette déclaration et regarda Tony avancer sur le gazon.

**- ... l'éclat de la grande époque, **ajouta encore DiNozzo.

**- Et si c'était uniquement dû à un manque de financement. Ou plutôt pour ménager la sensibilité des anciens.**

**- Tu insinues quoi exactement ! **dit Tony, malicieux.

**- Rien du tout, joueur senior, **dit Gibbs, en riant.

**- Je peux encore te faire un plaquage en bonne et due forme et sans soucis.**

**- Je ne voudrais pas briser une illusion.**

Et Tony démarra au quart de tour et se dirigea vers Gibbs en courant. Ce dernier fut surpris mais suffisamment rapide pour l'éviter et se retrouver derrière DiNozzo qui se retourna aussi sec. Gibbs souriait et savait que son agent ne se laisserait pas démonter pour si peu, alors Jethro recula prêt à pivoter pour partir devant. Mais Tony amorça cette série de petits pas dont lui seul avait le secret. Un jeu de jambes de sportif certes mais auquel il y ajoutait le style DiNozzo, la touche Tony. Et Gibbs éclata de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu. Le dernier en date a y avoir eu droit était McGee lors de son "apprentisage" d'une perquisition style agent spécial DiNozzo. Quand Tim l'avait raconté à Abby, Gibbs arrivait au labo. Il avait attendu et savouré l'image de Tony dans sa démonstration et heureusement, le rire d'Abby avait couvert le sien.

_"Déjà là... J'étais déjà à lui à ce moment-là. Peut-être dès que je l'ai vu ce jour-là à Baltimore... "_

Parti dans ses souvenirs, Gibbs fut prit au dépourvu et se retrouva à terre. Tony sur lui. Ils se mirent à rire de plus bel tous les deux.

**- Le style DiNozzo ! C'est de la triche comment je résiste à ça ?**

**- Aucun moyen, en effet. Alors ?**

**- Alors quoi ? **

**- Je suis toujours le meilleur. Je veux l'entendre ! **

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu ...**

Les lèvres de Tony prirent possession de celles de Jethro et le laissèrent haletant quand son partenaire de jeu les libéra.

**- Alors ? **

**- Le meilleur, c'est toi. Sans aucun doute.**

Le visage de Gibbs se souleva en appel d'un autre baiser. Tony se recula un peu, juste assez pour le torturer et surtout ravi de conquérir Gibbs d'un baiser.

**- DiNozzo !**

**- Oui ? **répondit Tony, d'un ton innocent.

**- Embrasse-moi.**

**- Oui, Boss.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

**- Et si on nous voyait ? **murmura Gibbs.

**- Si tu veux qu'on arrête.**

Et Tony amorça le mouvement de se relever mais Gibbs l'en empêcha et le ramena à lui.

**- Personne ne m'éloignera de toi. Jamais.**

**- Je sais. J'en suis sûr. Mais si tu voyais le chien du surveillant.**

**- D'accord, **répondit rapidement Gibbs, en jouant la peur.

En riant, Tony se releva et tendit sa main à Gibbs. Jethro la prit, Tony l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau et ensuite dans le cou.

**- On coure plutôt vite de toute façon, **commenta Tony.

**- Mmm ! **

Tony prit cela pour une invitation à continuer encore un peu...

Mais juste un peu car effectivement le gardien les surprit. Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait plus de chien, les années ayant fait leur travail. Et quand ils se mirent à marcher à reculons avant de s'enfuir, le gardien annonça, en riant, qu'il avait parfaitement reconnu le DiNozzo et son jeu de jambe... Ce qui fit rire Gibbs et Tony à nouveau jusqu'à la voiture et même jusqu'à l'endroit suivant : le parc.

Il était, lui aussi, toujours tel que Tony s'en souvenait. Les statues étaient toujours là: celle de Peter Pan jouant de la flûte avec la fée clochette sur son épaule, celle de la marchande de fleurs ainsi que le joueur de violon. La pierre avait un peu terni, mais pas leur regard qui avait vu pourtant bien des saisons. Qui avait vu bien des parents pousser des landaus et ensuite tenir le vélo avant que leur progéniture ne s'envole. Progéniture qui viendrait avec leur amour se promener entre ces socles de pierre. Ces regards avaient vu couler larmes de joie et de peine et ces statues ne divulgueraient jamais aucun secret...

Tony entraîna Gibbs au bord du plan d'eau, assez grand pour y voir flotter des barques. D'ailleurs en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, si le stade était vide, le parc avait son lot de promeneurs, à pied ou sur l'eau. Tony s'arrêta près d'un saule pleureur et s'éclipsa sous les branches. Gibbs l'y rejoignit et le trouva assis.

**- Votre coin !**

**- Notre coin, oui.**

Gibbs s'assit à côté de Tony.

**- Un saule pleureur, c'est mélancolique. On aime le regarder mais de loin comme si on avait peur qu'elle ne vous touche et ne vous quitte plus. Seulement sous ces feuillages, c'est là qu'on est à l'abri... C'est comme disparaître et ne plus paraître comme on est. Jarod me l'a montré, il m'avait donné rendez-vous et j'attendais, encore et encore. Il était là, il m'observait et d'un coup, j'ai vu sa main tendue à travers les branches. Je l'ai rejoint. Il m'a dit qu'il était sûr de moi car j'avais attendu. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais surtout besoin qu'on me trouve...**

Gibbs passa une main dans les cheveux de Tony et lui caressa ensuite le dos. Aidé de la sorte, Tony continua :

**- On se retrouvait ici, en faisant un détour et on les observait rire et pleurer, un peu comme si nous étions devenus les statues du parc. Et alors, nous savions qu'eux aussi avaient leur problème et les nôtres devenaient supportables.**

**- Tony ...**

**- Oui ? **

**- J'ai été marié...**

**- Je sais.**

Gibbs hocha la tête:

**- Non, pas pour celui-là. Elle s'appelait Shannon, elle a fait de moi un père.**

**- Un ... ! **

Tony regarda Gibbs, ce dernier ne baissa pas les yeux. Tony était étonné mais pas tant que ça. Gibbs était fait pour être père. Il devait être formidable. Tony comprenait mieux cette faculté et ce contact avec les enfants que Jethro avait toujours montré. Anthony devinait combien il avait dû souffrir ... Voilà pourquoi il était devenu si impénétrable. Et il était en train de lui en parler ! A lui !

**- Comment s'appelait .. **

**- ... elle ? **

Tony acquiesça et Gibbs continua.

**- Kelly ! Et je les ai perdu. Il y a 13 ans... Elles ont été tuées, un témoignage à faire dans une enquête... Je n'étais pas là, la guerre du golfe. J'ai voulu mourir, j'ai courru sous le tir ennemi.. J'ai été blessé et une fois rentré, j'ai voulu les rejoindre mais j'ai pas pu, je pouvais pas leur faire ça... Je me suis vengé... Le NCIS m'a sauvé... Et je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as aidé sans t'en rendre compte...**

**- Je suis désolé. Merci de me l'avoir dit, Jethro.**

Gibbs lui sourit ... Il avait été père, il aurait voulu que ça dure toujours. Comme aujourd'hui où il voulait toujours Tony à ses côtés.

**- Tu seras toujours un père dans ton coeur et moi, je serai toujours là.**

**- Tu réponds à mes questions sans que je les ai formulées. Comment tu... ? **

**- Ame soeur ! Jarod y croyait ou alors je te connais trop .. mieux que moi-même...**

**- Les deux solutions me plaisent.**

**- Je comprend qu'on était fait pour se trouver toi et moi. Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as tellement aidé toi aussi... Gibbs, si tu veux en parler, je ... **

**- On a tout notre temps. Si on se contentait d'écouter ce que le saule a à nous dire.**

Tony accepta d'un hochement de tête. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Gibbs et sa main s'enlacer dans celle de son amant. Jethro entendit alors un murmure, une musique :

_"Sûrement la jeune fille, que j'ai remarqué de l'autre côté. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre, elle écrivait sans se laisser distraire. Par contre sa voix accompagnait le poste cassette qu'elle avait avec elle..."_

Et Gibbs entendit la voix féminine s'amplifier tout en restant un doux souffle...

_"...Just you and me_

_On this island of hope_

_A breath between us could be miles_

_Let me surround you_

_My sea to your shore_

_Let me be the calm you seek_

_Oh and every time I'm close to you_

_There's too much I can't say_

_And you just walk away_

_And I forgot _

_To tell you_

_I love you... ( Sarah McLachlan -- I Love You)_

Gibbs entendait la respiration de son coéquipier et le vent lui répondait comme un tendre murmure qui n'était compréhensible que pour eux. Cela fit sourire Gibbs. Ils étaient libres désormais.

Sous ce feuillage avec cette âme complémentaire à la sienne, il s'était une nouvelle fois demandé si Anthony voudrait vivre avec lui. Tony avait accepté de parler de son passé. Ils l'avaient fait tous les deux. Mais là, vivre ensemble signifiait parler aux autres de l'équipe et surtout assumer le regard de tout le monde. Pour Abby, Kate, McGee et Ducky, il ne se faisait pas de soucis, ils comprendraient. Et pour le reste du monde, ils seraient ensemble pour y faire face et personne ne pouvait gagner contre eux deux, unis et réunis. Tout se bousculait : leurs passés dévoilés, leur présent à tous qui serait évidement changé et il fallait encore envisager le futur. Pourtant, Gibbs savait que c'était une bonne chose, que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Gibbs allait parler lorsque Tony se redressa et dit :

**- Je peux te laisser rentrer au chalet. Je dois aller... **

Gibbs n'eut pas de mal à deviner :

**- Au cimetière.**

**- Oui et si ... je dois y aller seul.**

**- Bien sûr, oui.**

**- J'irai à pied, reprends la voiture. Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?**

**- Non.. enfin si mais ça attendra. Va le voir et parle-lui un peu de moi.**

**- De nous.**

Ils se levèrent, toujours leurs mains l'une dans l'autre.

_"Voilà ce qu'avait murmuré le vent à mon Tony... Je comprends qu'il doive le faire et ainsi mon temps viendra."_

Tony s'avança dans les feuillages et les passa. Gibbs tendit le bras, ils allaient se lâcher quand Tony revint sur ses pas et l'embrassa très vite, pour ne pas succomber à l'envie de prolonger leur étreinte.

**- Je reviens vite, promis.**

Il repassa les branchages et Gibbs regarda leurs doigts se délier puis sa main retomber. Il frissonna et sentit comme un coup au coeur... Lorsqu'il revint de l'autre côté, il ne vit plus Tony et la jeune fille avait, elle aussi, disparu. Et d'un coup, l'agent du NCIS, qui avait appris à suivre son intuition, sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait quelqu'un à voir...

Gibbs arriva à la prison et ne fit guère attention au décor, il avait l'habitude. Depuis le parc, les paroles du matin de Tony lui revenaient sans arrêt à l'esprit. Il était vrai que même si les actes de Whitman étaient immondes et complètement impardonnables et que pour Gibbs et le reste de l'équipe, la vérité ne pouvait venir que de Tony, ils connaissaient tous les rouages de la justice pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas toujours juste surtout lorsqu'on a l'avocat qui va avec. Et si Whitman savait amadouer la commission par un faux repentir et une irréprochable conduite, pourquoi une bagarre si stupide. Pourquoi Lyle Whitman avait-il pris le risque de voir son appel rejeté ? Peut-être parce qu'il savait quelque chose que Gibbs ignorait. Parce qu'il savait qu'un report lui était plus bénéfique que l'audience qui aurait pu avoir lieu aujourd'hui ... ! Et la solution que Gibbs entrevoyait ne le laissait pas tranquille.

Gibbs savait que faire jouer sa plaque du NCIS l'aiderait mais ne lui permettrait pas, à coup sûr, d'obtenir de voir Whitman. L'officier en chef, que Gibbs rencontra, lui signifia que le retour de Whitman pour Joliet avait lieu dans 30 minutes et que pour le laisser le voir, il lui faudrait au moins l'accord de l'avocat de cette "pourriture". Alors Gibbs suggéra au policier Parker de dire à Whitman que l'ami de DiNozzo voulait le voir et l'avocat s'effacerait du tableau.

Effectivement, l'agent du NCIS n'attendit pas très longtemps et lorsque Parker réapparut, Gibbs savait qu'il allait voir Lyle Whitman.

Tony s'avançait dans le dédale des pierres tombales. Les allées étaient plus nombreuses qu'à l'époque, les fleurs par contre étaient rares. Lui-même n'en avait pas pris, Jarod n'en aurait pas voulu. Tout ce que Tony voulait, c'était lui parler. Il n'était jamais revenu au cimetière depuis l'enterrement, pourtant dans le fond de son coeur, Tony savait que Jarod n'était jamais loin. Et bien sûr, il pensait aussi à Jethro, qui lui avait confié ce qu'ils avaient en commun tout les deux ... Ca laissait Tony perplexe qu'ils puissent être autant semblables et différents en même temps. Pour cette vérité que Gibbs lui avait donnée, DiNozzo ne l'en aimait que plus. Ils avaient soufferts, ils avaient survécu chacun à leur façon mais là, il voulait vivre. Vivre avec Gibbs...

La pièce derrière la vitre sans teint laissait voir à Gibbs que la salle d'interrogatoire était presque identique à celle du NCIS. Evanston avait beau être une petite ville, elle avait compris, probablement par ce qui était arrivé il y a 16 ans, qu'il valait mieux être prêt à tout.

Jethro aussi l'était et pourtant, c'était différent cette fois... Oui, il avait l'habitude de rencontrer le mal sous toutes ses formes mais là, c'était la personne qui avait failli détruire Tony, qui avait fait souffrir à Tony mille morts...

_"Tony avait pensé mettre fin à ses jours. Et je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré... C'est impensable ! Je suis persuadé que j'aurais conservé ce vide immense en moi. Tony n'est pas entré dans ma vie en s'y ajoutant, non, il a comblé un vide que j'ai ressenti en moi toute ma vie. J'attendais Tony, j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre mais c'est la vérité. Ma Vérité. "_

Anthony avait traversé une vie bien difficile avant même Whitman et il avait continué à vivre. Quel homme Tony était aujourd'hui ! Gibbs était fier de lui. Il était impressionné. Il avait vécu des épreuves lui-même, et de ce fait, il s'était blindé, endurci. Et il avait passé beaucoup, beaucoup de temps et d'années à éloigner les gens. Alors que Tony, lui, avait ce don de vous faire croire à la vie, de vous la donner et vous la rendre présente comme jamais. Et Anthony lui avait ouvert son coeur. Il ne jouait pas, il croyait à cette vie, ce qui rendait Gibbs encore plus fier de lui et plus amoureux... Et si ces phrases du matin le harcelaient, il y avait une raison. Et s'il devait le protéger, il le ferait...

L'agent du NCIS entra dans la pièce d'interrogatoire...

Anthony DiNozzo y était, enfin. Il fit le tour et se retrouva face aux inscriptions. Jarod S. Walsh 1972-1989. Rien de plus... alors qu'il avait tant représenté. Tony savait que ce n'était pas l'essentiel car le souvenir de Jarod vivait en lui. Et aujourd'hui, il avait une chose importante à lui dire :

**- Bonjour mon Ami.. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, même si je ne suis pas comme toi... et puis, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu pour moi. J'ai trouvé ... ou plutôt, je l'ai laissé venir à moi. Je lui ai dit pour toi et moi... Il m'aime, il me l'a dit et avec lui, chaque mot compte. Il m'aura fallu du temps, j'attendais ses mains sur moi depuis si longtemps. Il a dit qu'il nous donnait vie parce que c'était moi. Tu sais ce que j'aurais voulu pour toi et moi, Jarod... J'ai des regrets pour nous mais je l'aime plus que tout. Je sais que tu comprends. Merci pour tout, mon Ami.**

Whitman l'attendait, il était assis, bien droit, conquérant.

_" Tony ne me l'a pas décrit physiquement mais il est tel que je me le suis imaginé. La prison l'avait simplement durci. Avec l'expérience d'aujourd'hui, Tony aurait compris en un clin d'oeil mais sa jeunesse l'avait induit en erreur mais surtout un père infâme..."_

Lyle intervint dans les pensées de Gibbs en prenant la parole :

**- Gibbs, pourquoi vous introduire comme l'ami de Tony ?**

**- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Vous êtes son supérieur.**

**- Et comment...**

**- ...je le sais ?**

Cet homme était si imbu de lui-même. Pourtant, Gibbs savait qu'en d'autres circonstances, il devait pouvoir se maîtriser mieux que ça. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se contenir ?

**- Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur mon précieux Anthony.**

**- Votre avocat ? **

**- Oui et puis, Anthony a été à moi et le sera toujours.**

**- Vous seriez prêt à le répéter devant la commission ? **

**- Non, je le gardais pour vous, son ami. Oh d'ailleurs, vous savez ce qui est arrivé au dernier Ami de Tony ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Depuis ça, je me suis amélioré. J'ai appris à ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Heureusement pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? **

Gibbs n'aimait pas du tout les frissons qui le parcouraient à chaque inflexion de la voix de Whitman. Il devait le laisser continuer encore un peu pour être fixé.

**- Dans peu de temps, quand nous nous reverrons, tout sera différent pour vous comme pour moi. J'espère seulement pour vous que vous aurez bien profité de notre Tony.**

Parker débarqua dans la pièce, l'heure du transfert était arrivée mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Gibbs en avait assez entendu. Il avait eu envie de vomir, de le frapper mais surtout, il savait qu'un homme animé d'un tel besoin de possession et de victoire serait suffisamment tordu pour reproduire le même schéma. Tony était en danger. Gibbs quitta le bâtiment en courant...

A Suivre ...

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?


	5. Impératif

C'est un petit chapitre cette fois autant pour le suspense que pour poster plus vite que d'habitude afin de remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont mis un avis. Voilà... Bonne lecture.

Chapître V

Impératif

Tony entendit le déclic d'une arme, il se retourna et trouva deux hommes à plusieurs mètres de lui. DiNozzo n'avait pas pris la sienne, il l'avait laissée dans la voiture et puis de toute façon, il n'aurait aucune chance. Le grand s'approchait déjà, le canon de plus en plus proche de sa tempe.

**- Fouille-le, **ordonna le type.

L'autre s'approcha donc et s'exécuta. Tony put voir les tatouages qui marquaient sa peau, des tatouages qu'on ne pouvait se faire qu'en prison et DiNozzo eut la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà : Lyle Whitman était condamné à répéter l'histoire. Tony n'en fut guère étonné et cette fois, Whitman allait peut-être réussir...

_" Pourquoi peut-être ? Est-ce que j'espères que l'on me sauve encore ! Au moins personne ne sera blessé à ma place. Gibbs ira bien."_

**- Il a rien sur lui, **dit le type, en se relevant, tout en laissant sa main s'attarder sur Tony.

**- Arrêtes ça ! Il a dit qu'on ne devait pas le toucher.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? **dit-il, en déshabillant Tony du regard.

Le geste et le regard donnèrent la nausée à Tony. Puis, il entendit :

**- On a donné notre parole. Je ne me répèterais pas, **gronda l'homme, en pivotant légèrement son arme vers son acolyte qui ne tarda pas à se reculer.

**- Ca va, j'ai compris. C'est dommage ! **

**- Nous sommes des hommes de paroles comme les gens qui nous emploient. Occupe-toi de la caméra. Whitman voudra la vidéo à sa sortie.**

Le chef du duo se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Tony :

**- On va juste te saigner à mort.**

Gibbs n'allait pas assez vite, il s'était peut-être trompé de route, manqué ce maudit embranchement. Parker avait crié qu'il lui envoyait une voiture mais quand ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié. Lui, qui savait retrouver son chemin même dans les égouts, n'arrivait pas à trouver un cimetière. Il se rappela alors qui il cherchait dans les égouts et il accéléra.

_"Tony, j'arrive ..."_

Le canon de l'arme pointé sur sa nuque, Tony ne bronchait pas. Il ne leur offrirait pas ce plaisir.

**- Il savait que tu finirais par venir ici. Il te connaît bien. Il nous a suffit d'attendre. Une fois mort, la bagarre deviendra un malentendu où Lyle aura été pris par inadvertance et quand la commission se réunira, tu ne seras plus là et il sera libéré.**

Tony se tut car ces types et Whitman, surtout, ignoraient l'essentiel : Gibbs serait toujours là et il ferait, avec Kate, Abby, Ducky et McGee, ce qui était juste. Cette famille serait sa dernière pensée et Tony en était heureux. Sa Famille et son Amour...

**- A genoux ! Ici ! **fit le type, en poussant Tony vers la tombe de Jarod. **Il voulait juste qu'on tire une seule balle dans ton coeur, mais je suis sûr qu'il payera plus pour voir ton sang couler. On va prendre tout notre temps, un coup après l'autre mais pas trop rapproché. On verra combien tu peux en supporter avant de crever, **jubila l'homme.

Tandis que le tatoué se rapprochait de la tombe, l'autre poussa Tony une nouvelle fois et le fit tomber. Après cela, il se recula pour être hors du champ de la caméra.

Tony, à terre, se mit à genoux et pensa :

_" Mon sang sur ta tombe ... Il coulera de mes veines comme ça aurait dû être, il y a 16 ans. Pourtant comme j'aurais voulu vivre encore. Vivre avec Gibbs. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose au parc ... Vivre ensemble, qui sait ? Ca m'aurait plu, je crois ... Non, j'en suis sûr. J'aurais été heureux."_

Puis tout se passa très vite, Tony entendit la voix de Gibbs prononcer son nom. Instinctivement, il se jeta à terre devant la tombe de Jarod. Protégé par elle, il entendit un coup de feu puis un deuxième rapproché et il vit le corps du "caméraman" atterrir sur le sol. Tony vit alors l'arme accrochée à la ceinture du type. Un troisième coup de feu eut lieu juste au moment où il attrapait l'arme. Il ajusta immédiatement son tir, appuya sur la détente et il vit le deuxième homme mourir.

Pour se relever, Tony posa sa main sur la pierre de Jarod et en conclut:

_"Il me protège comme toujours... Ainsi que mon autre ange gardien, qui lui me retrouve toujours... "_

Et Tony tourna son visage vers l'endroit où il avait entendu son amant l'appeler. Anthony souriait en s'apprêtant à dire à Jethro quel ange formidable il était et ce fut là qu'il le vit : Gibbs était à terre, couché sur la pelouse entre les tombes. Le coeur de Tony rata un battement. Le pire. Mourir n'était rien à côté de perdre Gibbs. Ca ne pouvait pas ... Il n'arrivait plus à penser ...

Tout en se remettant debout, Tony courut vers Gibbs. Il était allongé sur le dos, des fleurs en dessous de lui. Tony se mit à genoux et vit la tache de sang sur la chemise au niveau de la poitrine.

**- Pas le coeur, pas le coeur...** répétait Tony.

Dans la panique, il ne savait plus où était sa gauche de sa droite. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait effectuer une pression sur la blessure et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il vit ses mains prendre une teinte rouge.

Rouge qui s'imprégna sur son portable pendant qu'il indiquait les lieux aux secours. Tout de suite après, il lâcha le téléphone qui glissa sur le sol. Avec sa main de nouveau libre, il releva Gibbs contre lui et l'entendit gémir.

**- Gibbs !**

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et le bleu réchauffa Tony dans cette peur qui le figeait sur place.

**- Tony ... Tu n'as rien ?** prononça Jethro, en levant sa main jusqu'à la joue de Tony où il essuya ses larmes.

**- Non... Je suis désolé. C'est en moi, je ne ... Je te demande pardon.**

**- Restes avec moi, Anthony, tu es dans mes veines. Ne me laisse pas.**

Gibbs ferma les yeux et Tony resserra son étreinte. Des nuages commençaient à s'amonceler dans le ciel...

A suivre ...

Court, trop court ! Je me dépêche pour la suite... Et bien sûr, j'espère que vous avez aimé...


	6. Il y a Urgences

Je ne dis rien pour l'instant, je vous laisse découvrir ...

Chapître VI

Il y a Urgences

La pluie tombait maintenant sans relâche sur Chicago et Tony tournait en rond dans le couloir des urgences. Comme les constantes de Gibbs étaient bonnes sur place, les ambulanciers avaient pris la décision de l'emmener à Chicago, argumentant que la clinique de Evanston n'était pas suffisante. Pas suffisante pour quoi ? Puisqu'ils disaient que son amant allait bien ! Tony ne savait plus que penser ! Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ses mains étaient rouges de sang. Rouge du sang de Gibbs et c'était encore sa faute...

**- Monsieur ... **

Pour Jarod, il avait attendu des heures avec un espoir fou puis, on lui avait annoncé... Tony sentit une pression sur son bras et il regarda qui il avait près de lui.

**- Venez, on va soigner ça.**

La jeune femme était plus petite que lui, les cheveux longs bruns. Elle agissait avec lui avec douceur parce qu'il en avait besoin. Cette jeune femme inspirait confiance. Elle avait comme un don : déchiffrer le regard, anticiper...

**- Je ne suis pas blessé. Ce n'est pas mon sang. **

**- D'accord. Moi, c'est Abby... Abby Lockhart.**

Après un court silence, devant cette coïncidence qui lui offrait un réconfort inattendu, l'agent du NCIS dit :

**- Tony... Anthony DiNozzo. S'il vous plaît, vous savez me dire comment il va. Gibbs. Une blessure par balle, **demanda Tony avant de se rappeler leur arrivée au Cook County : **Je vous ai vue, vous étiez dans la salle avec lui.**

**- Oui, mais j'ai dû aller sur un autre trauma, je vais me renseigner et vous allez nettoyer ça pour pouvoir aller le voir.**

**- Je veux juste savoir, je ne peux pas le voir, il vaut mieux pas... **murmura Tony, en se tournant comme un automate vers les lavabos.

Abby croisa alors Carter à l'accueil.

**- Tu n'es plus..**

**- Infirmière mais pas encore tout à fait médecin, je sais. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça au milieu du couloir. Il est le seul à ne pas avoir hurlé après nous. Tout ça parce que Tony pense que ce sang sur ses mains est là par sa faute.**

**- Et puis, il est sexy, Tony, **annonça Carter, en insistant sur le prénom qu'Abby avait déjà acquis sans difficulté.

**- Et surtout, il est amoureux.**

**- Il est arrivé avec un homme, non ? C'est Luka qui s'en occupe.**

**- Oui, j'étais là. Et je persiste, je dis amoureux.**

_" J'ai entendu Gibbs appeler son "agent" sans arrêt puis, il s'est adressé à moi et m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui. C'était comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre mais j'ai tout de même promis."_

Carter prit le dossier avant Abby mais Kovac arriva derrière eux :

**- Ils sont du NCIS. Gibbs est son Boss.**

**- NCIS ?** demanda Carter.

**- Service d'Investigation Scientifique de la Marine, **dirent Abby et Luka ensemble.

**- Ok, je ne veux pas savoir comment vous pouvez connaître ça. En tout cas, ils sont collègues et ...**

**- Ca n'explique pas tout, John. Alors Luka ? **

**- Va le voir et dit lui que Gibbs est sorti d'affaire. Pas d'organe touché. La compression de l'hémorragie l'a sauvé.**

**- Je vais pouvoir dire à Tony que ses mains ont sauvé une vie, **leur dit Abby, en se dirigeant vers l'agent du NCIS.

**- Et tu peux lui dire que Gibbs veut le voir, **termina Luka, avant de se tourner vers Carter.

**- Ca n'explique pas tout ? Ca veut dire quoi ? **

**- Parfois, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, John.**

**- J'ai les yeux ouverts.**

**- Si tu le dis,** conclut Luka avant de s'éloigner.

En sortant des toilettes où il avait frotté ses mains sans relâche, Tony vacilla un instant, il appuya une main sur le mur, comme s'il cherchait sa respiration après avoir longtemps couru, il étouffait. Il regardait peut-être le sol mais il n'était pas vraiment là. 16 ans en arrière, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer car il savait que là, il n'y survivrait pas. Jamais ...

Abby s'approcha et le fit sursauter quand elle l'appela :

**- Tony !**

Ce dernier se retourna, il avait l'air si fragile et dans ses yeux se peignait déjà une sorte de résignation. Abby ne la laisserait pas s'installer. Elle comprit qu'il avait déjà vécu une situation similaire et qu'il était persuadé que tout recommençait.

**- Il va bien, Tony.**

Mais Tony n'entendit rien, il se revoyait perdre Jarod. L'écho des mots du médecin résonnait en lui : _"Il est décédé... Décédé..." _

Abby répéta :

**- Tony, Gibbs va s'en sortir. Parole d'Abby.**

_" Abby ..."_

Et les mots lui parvinrent. Tony s'appuya contre le mur et Abby l'aida à aller jusqu'à un siège un peu plus loin. Assis, là, Tony triturait ses mains comme s'il les frottait encore sous l'eau. Abby y posa les siennes, Tony la regarda et elle lui dit :

**- Le docteur Kovac a dit que l'hémorragie était stoppée, la balle n'a pas provoqué de dommage interne, il n'aura pas besoin d'intervention. Il va rester ici pour des raisons pratiques. Ses constances sont stables et ...**

**- Vous avez fait du bon boulot.**

**- Luka assure que la compression de la blessure lui a sauvé la vie, Tony.**

Tony secoua la tête.

**- Vos mains lui ont sauvé la vie... Il veut vous voir.**

**- Non... Je ...**

**- Il vous attend.**

Tony se leva, libérant ses mains de celles d'Abby et prit la direction de la sortie.

**- Tony, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **dit Abby, une fois qu'elle lui eut bloqué le passage, en appuyant sur le bouton d'accès.

Tony fit demi-tour.

**- Je m'en vais... Je lui ai fait du mal, je lui en ferais encore.**

**- C'était une fusillade et ...**

**- Et il a pris une balle pour moi. Pareil... Jarod aussi ...**

**- Il n'arrêtait pas de vous appeler en salle. Il voulait savoir comment vous alliez, il voulait que je prenne soin de vous.**

Avant qu'il ait pu prononcer quoi que ce soit, elle agrippa son bras et l'entraîna vers les vestiaires :

**- Et j'ai promis, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Bon, ce n'est pas avec une telle chemise que vous irez.**

Avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux, Tony pensa :

_" Abby ! Elles sont bien toutes les mêmes ! "_

Gibbs avait donc été placé dans une chambre seule aux urgences. D'une part, son état était bon et d'autre part, aucun lit à l'étage ne se libérerait tout de suite. En attendant, il pourrait dormir plus ou moins tranquille, sauf si un fou fracassait la vitre une nouvelle fois. Mais le personnel des urgences ignoraient que Gibbs pouvait dormir partout. Seulement il ne dormait pas, il s'inquiétait bien trop pour Tony. Il restait éveillé car il l'attendait. Combien de fois la porte s'était-elle ouverte sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur.

_" Je ne parviens plus à penser. Il n'y a que Tony qui compte. J'ai eu peur d'arriver trop tard et maintenant, j'ai peur du désarroi dans lequel il doit être plongé. Il doit se sentir seul comme jamais. Je suis là, Tony... Je suis censé être l'un des meilleurs agents du NCIS et j'ignore comment faire, comment réagir à ce qui va arriver. Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne peux pas le perdre. Plus de deux ans sans jamais m'éloigner de lui, d'abord inconsciement, ensuite irréfutablement conscient de chacun de mes actes, tout en les croyant vains. J'ai essayé de l'éloigner de moi et ça n'a pas marché. Je me suis caché derrière notre amitié, la règle 12 et une relation sans lendemain dans le meilleur des cas. Ca a marché un temps jusqu'à ce que je réalise que nous étions fait pour être plus.Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Tony doit se sentir coupable, il a dû avoir peur pour moi. J'espère que quelqu'un s'est bien occupé de lui ici. J'ai l'impression d'avoir demandé à quelqu'un de le faire... Abby ! _

_Oui, j'ai demandé ça à Abby... Pas la nôtre, il n'y en a pas deux comme notre Abby mais il y avait sûrement quelqu'un du même prénom, ça doit être ça. J'espère que le prénom confère une certaine similitude, ainsi elle fera ce qu'il faut. Moi, j'ai eu de la chance avec ce docteur Kovac. Il a été formidable. Il a des yeux bienveillants qui savent ce qu'est la souffrance et pas uniquement par son métier mais par sa vie..."_

D'ailleurs, le voilà qui entrait :

**- Agent Gibbs.**

**- Jethro, vous pouvez et ce n'est pas destiné à tous le monde.**

**- D'accord, Jethro. Je passais juste pour savoir si vous étiez bien installé ?**

**- Oui, merci. Où est Tony ? Il ne faut pas le laisser seul. Ce n'est pas sa faute. J'ai besoin de le voir.**

**- Jethro ? **

**- Je sais ce que vous pensez, deux hommes... mais j'ai besoin de lui. Pas de mon meilleur agent mais de celui qui m'a donné, qui m'a appris, que j'attendais, qui...**

**- Vous allez pouvoir le lui dire, il arrive. Abby lui donne une autre chemise à cause du sang.**

**- Abby... nous en avons une aussi au NCIS. Elle est gothique et aussi parfaitement intuitive.**

**- La nôtre n'est pas gothique mais pour le reste, je suis d'accord. Il va arriver, rassurez-vous.**

Avant de sortir, Luka se retourna :

**- Vous avez de la chance, Jethro. Et il ressent la même chose pour vous, j'en suis sûr.**

**- Merci pour tout.**

Au même moment, dans les vestiaires, Abby sortait une chemise, toujours emballée dans une house de pressing, du casier de Luka.

**- Je ne peux pas...** en voyant Abby s'apprêter à riposter, Tony précisa :** Je parle de la chemise. C'est vraiment gentil mais...**

**- Luka en a toujours plusieurs au cas où, et la femme du teinturier l'adore, tout comme la femme de la boutique de vêtement où il va, donc ne vous gênez pas.**

Abby déposa la chemise blanche sur la table. Tony acquiesça et enleva sa chemise sans la déboutonner. Abby la jeta et compris en se retournant pourquoi Tony avait évité les boutons. Là, il essayait de les attacher sans y parvenir tant ses mains tremblaient.

**- Vous permettez ? **

**- Si tu me tutoies, Abby, c'est oui.**

**- Ok. Laisse-moi faire, **annonça-t-elle.

Abby posa ses mains à la place de celles de Tony et elles prirent le relais.

**- Quand tu dis Abby, on dirait que tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre, je me trompe ? **

**- Au bureau, à Washington, nous avons notre Abby. J'ai la même impression avec toi qu'avec elle.**

**- Comme est-elle ? **

**- Scientifique et Gothique.**

Abby sourit en s'imaginant dans ce style.

**- Ce n'est pas que ...**

**- Oh, mais ça me plaît.**

Tony, quant à lui, était troublé de pouvoir aussi facilement se confier à elle. La situation était particulière mais Abby l'était aussi. Il en avait la certitude.

**- En fait, nous parlons beaucoup elle et moi. Elle me perçoit sans que j'ai besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait deviné ce que je ressentais pour mon Boss avant que je lui en parle.**

**- Je comprends... Voilà, j'ai fini. Elle te va bien.**

**- Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller...**

**- Tout va bien se passer.**

**- Ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai cru que je pouvais avoir droit à un peu de bonheur, qu'on pouvait m'aimer... **

**- Il t'aime, Tony. Quoi qu'il arrive.**

**- Comment tu... ? **

**- C'est une Abby qui te le dis. Allez, va-y, il t'attend.**

Une fois à la porte :

**- Merci, Abby.**

Et lorsque la porte se referma, Abby prononça tout haut :

**- A vous de jouer, Gibbs !**

A Suivre ...

Comme vous l'avez compris, il y avait un Cross-Over avec Urgences. Je ne l'ai pas signalé au début pour garder la surprise (bonne j'espère). Ce n'était pas prémédité mais lorsque j'ai choisi Evanston comme ville et que j'ai remarqué qu'elle était voisine de Chicago, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Et puis 'Abby', c'était une jolie coïncidence de plus.

Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier, normalement. J'y travaille. A bientôt... Ah oui, une petite review, s'il vous plaît.


	7. Notre Futur

Voici le dernier chapitre de "Dans Mes Veines". J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos feedbacks. Je me remets à bosser sur les autres de mes histoires.

Bonne lecture...

Chapître VII

Notre Futur

Avec la télécommande du lit, Gibbs choisit la position assise, ça le faisait se sentir moins impuissant. Il devait impérativement trouver les mots justes à dire à Tony ... Et le revoir sourire. Gibbs entendit du bruit, il tourna la tête vers la porte, il savait que c'était Tony.

DiNozzo restait appuyé contre la porte qu'il avait refermée.

**- Tony, viens près de moi, **dit Gibbs, en tendant sa main vers son amant.

**- Je préfère rester là. Je vais me maintenir loin de toi, ça t'évitera de te faire tuer.**

**- Nous sommes au NCIS, Tony. Nous risquons notre vie sans arrêt.**

**- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le boulot. Il a suffit que je te parle pour que tu frôles la mort. Il faut arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, **dit Tony, en se tournant vers la porte. Une main sur la poignée, il conclut en disant : **Je vais démissionner.**

**- Ne dis pas ça ! DiNozzo, non !!** explosa Gibbs, en le voyant ouvrir la porte. **Je me rappelle autre chose du film.**

**- Du film ? **s'exclama Tony, en se retournant à moitié.

**- Coeur sauvage. Adam disait à Caroline : "Pourquoi j'ai si mal là...", **et Gibbs mit une main sur son coeur. **"... quand tu n'es pas avec moi !"**

**- Je ne comprends pas...**

**- C'est pareil pour moi. J'ai si mal quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Crois-tu que je pourrais me passer de Toi ? Imagines-tu la place que tu occupes depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie ? Tu m'offres ce que je n'espérais plus. J'ai besoin de toi comme aucun mot ne pourra jamais l'exprimer. Je sais que tu penses que je t'ai libéré de ton passé mais tu m'offres un avenir, un futur. Nous nous sommes trouvés. Etre ton Patron était une chance et là être ton amant, ton homme, ton autre est ce que la vie m'a donné de mieux. Ca ne me ressemble pas tout ça, mais ça nous ressemble car c'est nous qui compte.**

**- Arrête !! Ne dis pas ça. Tu ... Ce n'est pas ...**

Tony avait une nouvelle fois la main sur la poignée.

**- Tony, ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime.**

Jethro entendit la respiration d'Anthony se briser et la boule au fond de sa gorge éclater. Tony se retourna et Gibbs vit ses yeux embués de larmes. Il leva à nouveau la main et Tony se blottit dans les bras de l'homme qui le faisait respirer. Anthony avait enfui sa tête dans le cou de Jethro et pleurait. Son coeur avait été longtemps prisonnier et lorsqu'il trouvait enfin la paix, Gibbs frôlait la mort. Gibbs savait les pensées morbides et noires qui avaient dû traverser son Tony. Maintenant, Anthony se battait contre la Lumière. Etre heureux, c'était si impossible depuis toujours. Mais c'était devenu inévitable grâce à eux, ensemble. Gibbs le laissa se calmer, il laissa le poids du chagrin du passé s'écouler. Il aurait voulu le serrer plus fort dans ses bras mais les perfusions et sa blessure le bloquaient. Il entendit Tony lui murmurer :

**- Je t'aime, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, **Tony se redressa et regarda Gibbs.** J'ai vécu pour te connaître.**

_"Les mêmes mots !! Il les avait entendus la veille ? Ca ne pouvait être que ça ! Ces mots auraient-ils pu parcourir ses veines pour arriver jusqu'à son coeur ?"_

Mais une réponse était inutile. Ils étaient âmes soeur et aucune logique n'y donnerait d'explication. Jethro dit alors à Anthony :

**- Idem, Anthony. Aime-moi, Tony. Aime-moi toujours. Je veux vivre avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? **

Tony s'avança un rien et embrassa Leroy Jethro Gibbs avant de lui sourire...

Après bien des baisers échangés, Gibbs avait fini par s'assoupir et Tony le regardait dormir. Voir sa poitrine se soulever l'apaisait. Il avait laissé un message au bureau et avait, peu de temps après, eu Abby au téléphone. Il l'avait rassurée tout de suite, lui avait dit que Gibbs pourrait rentrer très bientôt et avant de raccrocher même si, comme il la connaissait, elle savait déjà, il lui annonça pour Gibbs et lui et lui demanda de le dire aux autres de sa part. Entre rires et larmes, Abby lui demanda de prendre soin de leur Patron puis raccrocha.

Ensuite, les coups de fils de Ducky, McGee et Kate avaient suivi, ou peut-être dans un autre sens, mais chacun avait eu besoin d'être rassuré. Tony ne leur en voulait pas, c'était normal et il s'y attendait. Le NCIS était sa famille et il serait toujours là pour elle, comme elle serait toujours là pour lui.

Tony se demandait maintenant dans quel ordre Abby avait annoncé l'autre nouvelle. Peut-être d'abord à McGee pour le voir tomber de sa chaise, ensuite Ducky qui se lancerait dans une anecdote et pour couper court au discours qui risquait de durer des heures, elle ferait diversion en le disant à Kate. Alors, Ducky prit par l'expression du visage de cette dernière serait coupé net. Tony imaginait Kate en train de tourner sur elle-même en s'imaginant le voir débarquer en criant : "Bonne blague" ou peut-être que non, tout compte fait, car elle était tellement bonne psychologue qu'elle comprendrait tout de suite qu'elle le savait déjà. Puis, tous les quatre, ils se regarderaient et souriraient.

Alors quand Tony sentit à nouveau son portable vibrer, il crut que c'était eux et il ne prit pas la peine de regarder l'écran. Tony fut donc surpris quand il entendit une voix lui annoncer de patienter, qu'on allait le mettre en communication avec l'officier responsable de la prison d'Evanston. Tony se leva et se plaça près de la fenêtre pour ne pas déranger Gibbs. Quand l'appel fut rétabli, Tony comprit que l'officier lui parlait de sa voiture de fonction. DiNozzo se doutait des questions qu'on allait lui poser, il y répondrait mais pas maintenant, il ne laisserait pas Jethro. Seulement ce qu'il entendit était tout autre.

L'officier Parker lui annonça que Lyle Whitman avait été retrouvé mort dans les douches. Normalement, ce n'était pas à lui à le prévenir mais il avait rencontré Gibbs et savait parfaitement qui il convoyait. Parker expliqua à Tony qu'il était toujours à la prison en train d'attendre un ami quand il avait entendu l'alerte. Soit Whitman devait ignorer l'échec de son plan et les caids, qu'il avait été voir, lui avaient réglé son compte afin d'éviter qu'il ne les balance lorsqu'il serait interrogé. Soit c'était parce qu'il avait refusé de payer pour ce fiasco qui allait le coincer en prison pendant bien plus longtemps que le reste de sa peine normale. L'essentiel étant que cette affaire était réglée.

Tony remercia Parker et raccrocha. Il était soulagé de la mort de son démon mais Gibbs l'en avait libéré bien avant. Anthony revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de son amant, lui prit la main et finit par s'endormir.

Abby, qui regardait par les interstices des stores, sourit et les laissa. Elle avait encore du boulot. A l'extérieur, la pluie venait de cesser...

Une semaine plus tard, Tony et Gibbs se dirigeaient vers l'accueil quand ils entendirent une voix familière puis l'élocution parfaite d'une autre et les bégayements d'une troisième, surclassés par le rire d'une quatrième. Ils se retournèrent donc tandis qu'Abby Lockhart observait le groupe en question. Et Tony annonça simplement tandis que les quatre complices leur faisaient signe de derrière la vitre :

**- Si un de tes collègues a contacté la sécurité, tu peux annuler. Je te présente le NCIS.**

Abby enclencha l'ouverture des portes et celle qu'elle avait reconnue comme son homonyme se jeta dans les bras de Gibbs puis dans ceux de Tony. Notre futur médecin identifia aisément le reste de l'équipe d'après les conversations échangées avec Tony. Ils étaient tels qu'elle les avait imaginés.

Alors leur Abby se tourna vers elle :

**- Abby ? Tony m'a parlé de toi.**

**- Idem !**

**- Merci d'avoir été là et oh, j'adore le look, **dit la gothique devant la blouse verte qu'Abby avait dû enfiler après une intervention.

**- Et moi le tien.**

**- C'est normal, on a toujours bon goût. **

Pendant que Gibbs remplissait les formalités de sortie, Tony empêcha Ducky de se mêler d'une auscultation où une anecdote d'autopsie avait déjà fait pâlir le patient et l'interne. Kate, elle, semblait hésiter entre Carter et Luka tandis que McGee changeait sans arrêt de place pour échapper aux brancards et autres mares de sang dont il ne supportait pas la vue.

Gibbs finit par mettre de l'ordre à tout ça d'un seul coup :

**- Est-ce que vous allez enfin vous comporter comme des agents du NCIS ou dois-je appliquer la tape derrière la tête à vous aussi ? **

Et les quatre arrivants se figèrent et virent se placer près de la sortie. Tony, quant à lui, se dirigea vers Gibbs et lui murmura:

**- Tu plaisantais ? Les tapes sont à moi !**

**- Allez, file DiNozzo !** lui répondit Gibbs, en souriant.

Gibbs remercia Abby et Luka puis revint à ses agents et ils sortirent du Cook County. Abby les regardait s'en aller quand Tony fit demi-tour et vint placer un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Merci pour tout, mon autre Abby.**

Sur le trottoir les menant aux voitures :

**- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? **demanda Abby.

**- On pourrait aller visiter..., **commença Ducky.

**- Ah non, on rentre !** lancèrent Tony et Gibbs en même temps.

Les autres voulurent protester mais devant les regards de Tony et Gibbs, il renoncèrent, laissant alors à Gibbs le loisir de dire ce qu'il avait en tête :

**- Quand nous serons rentrés, j'aurais besoin de volontaires pour faire les cartons de Tony afin de les amener chez moi. **

Là évidement, le silence fut total. Sur le visage de Tony, un sourire s'agrandissait, d'abord en prévision de ce que Gibbs allait trouver comme parade et surtout parce qu'il serait bientôt dans sa nouvelle Maison, dans sa première et dernière Maison :

**- Bon, qui ne dit mot consent. Réquisition générale. Moi, je supervise.**

**- Et moi, je m'occupe du café, **compléta Tony.

Abby, Kate, McGee et Ducky se regardèrent et finirent par sourire. Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble...

Et sur le chemin qui les ramenait à la Maison, la main de Gibbs prit celle de Tony.

Tout commencait ici, avec Eux...

FIN.

Alors ce dernier chapitre ?

Merci encore et à très vite.

Ah oui et bien sûr, une petite review ou une grande... Je suis preneuse.


End file.
